Restoration
by Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to The Enemy of My Friend: Tommy might have to give up everything when it is time to say goodbye to Conner and the other DinoThunder Rangers.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers DinoThunder, ZEO and Mighty Morphin'. This fic is for the enjoyment of the fans and was not made for profit.

Author's note: Ok, some of you have been asking for a sequel and here it is. Here is the continuation of "The Enemy of My Friend." This one I think will have a few interesting twists just like its predecessor. I wasn't sure if I was going to make a sequel because I thought that it closed well, but you wanted more…you got it. Read the first fic if you haven't already.

**Restoration**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer  
**

It was August in Reefside and at its hottest. The DinoThunder teens were packing to go to college, except for Cassidy and Devin. They were exactly where they wanted to be. Due the events in June with Zeltrax returning and the huge scoop about the ZEO Rangers teaming up with the DinoThunders to defeat Zeltrax, things had finally quieted down. What the public didn't know however, was what happened at the Abyss of Evil. Shortly after the graduation, the Rangers all came gave a scoop to Cassidy that promoted her again to an anchor position. Unfortunately, Cassidy didn't like it much because it was the morning broadcast. But, she knew that she was making it now. Ethan, Conner and Trent were frequently visiting Rocky and Adam's dojo to take lessons from them. Tanya had gotten her job as a DJ for the early afternoon shift at one of the radio stations and Kira had got the job at the music store even though she would be leaving soon. Kira and Tanya often hung out because they loved to sing and practice with each other. Katherine was preparing for the drama teacher job and Tommy was preparing for his second year of teaching science. About a week before the DinoThunder teens were going to leave for school, Adam got a call at his dojo.

"Hello, Water and Rock Karate Academy, Adam Park speaking," Adam said.

"How formal, Adam," the male voice said on the other side. "If it were Zack, he would put flare into it."

"Jason!" Adam said happily. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Jason said. "You?"

"Great. What's up?"

"Billy is back from Aquitar. He is visiting people. He wanted to see if he could come see you, Tanya, Rocky and Kat."

"Really? When?"

"He was thinking in about a week, maybe."

"That would be cool," Adam said.

"And I was thinking that I come to see you guys too," Jason said.

"Yeah! Definitely, come down and see us! We would love it."

"Yeah, too bad that we can't see Tommy though. We don't have his current number."

"Oh, ha ha ha!" Adam laughed. "I forgot to call you guys about this. We found Tommy!"

"What?" Jason said in a surprised tone. " You did? Where?"

"Here in Reefside. He moved here before us. Kat and Tommy are teaching at the same high school."

"Really? Ha! I never saw Tommy as the high school teacher type."

"Nor a paleontologist," Adam said as Rocky came up to Adam.

"Who's on the phone, Adam?" he asked.

"It's Jase."

"Hey Rocko!" Jason yelled.

"Hold on, Jase," Adam said. "Rocky, close the door!" Rocky came into the office while Adam pressed a button on the phone. "Ok, we're on speaker phone."

"Cool, hey Rocko!" Jason said.

"Hola Jason!" Rocky said. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Just great."

"Anyway, yeah, Jason," Adam said, "Tommy is here too. We should all get together. Billy would love to meet…oh no."

"What?" Rocky and Jason said at the same time.

"Can you get Billy to come sooner?"

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Wait! Billy's coming back to Earth?" Rocky asked. Adam waved his hand at him to keep it down.

"Yeah, he is, Rocky and I will see what I can do, Adam. Why?"

"You know the DinoThunder Rangers?" Adam said.

"Yeah. They were awesome…wait! You know them!"

"Yeah. If you haven't heard yet, the ZEOs helped the DinoThunder Rangers bring down Zeltrax. They are awesome. Unfortunately, they are going off to college at the end of the week. It would mean a lot to Tommy if you and Billy saw them before they left."

"Wait, Tommy had his hand in creating them, didn't he?" Jason said slyly.

"You didn't hear it from me," Adam said in a joking tone.

"Or me," Rocky said followed by a small laugh.

"Hey, do you want Tom's number?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Adam told Jason Tommy's phone number.

"Okay, I will see what I can do you two," Jason laughed. "I will talk to you all later. I will give Tommy a call later when I talk to Billy again."

"Okay, Bye!" Adam and Rocky said together.

"Bye," Jason said and he and Adam hung up their phones.

On the other side of town, Kira was waiting outside of the radio station that Tanya worked at, KAJJ. Tanya came walking out the door when Kira was finally about to go inside after she was waiting outside impatiently for fifteen minutes.

"Sorry, Kira," Tanya said. "My boss wanted to talk to me about what we are going to do next week."

"No problem," Kira said. The two began to walk towards Tanya's car.

"So, are you almost packed?"

"Actually, I just have my clothes left to do and I'll be ready to leave Friday."

"That's good. Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am," Kira said. "I hear that college is suppose to be more exciting and fun compared to high school."

"Yeah it is," Tanya said. "The parties and everything. So what are you going to major in or do I have to ask?" She knew that Kira was very talented when it came to singing and playing the guitar.

"Ha ha," Kira laughed. "Yeah, music."

"Figured." Tanya then noticed that Kira was looking across the street. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kira said as she still stared at the warehouse across the street.

"Kira?"

"Sorry. That warehouse was where we finally defeated Mesogog. I guess the builders abandoned it after the fight. It looks like nothing was cleaned up."

"You're going to miss the fighting, aren't you?" Tanya said as they got to the car and Tanya unlocked it.

"Not so much really the fighting," Kira said as she got into the car, "but I am going to miss Dr. O and the other Rangers."

"I don't think that you are the only one that is going through that right now," Tanya said as she turned the key to the car and then drove away. At the warehouse however, there were figures looking around and gathering the remains of something from throughout the wreckage as they watched Tanya and Kira drive away.

Back at Tommy's house, Katherine and Tommy were preparing their supplies for the upcoming school year and Hayley was down in the Dino Lab fixing parts of the lab's computers.

"I think that I have everything," Katherine said. "I have enough props in the school and I have all the paperwork I need."

"That is good, Kat," Tommy said as he grabbed some of the chemistry test tubes. "I just need a few more things and I am done too. I am glad we did this early."

"Me too. Thanks for helping me Tommy."

"No problem. I know it is a little hard when you're in the first year of teaching. But, then you didn't have the first year I had."

"Yeah," Katherine laughed. "You can't stay away from the power, can you?"

"I guess not," Tommy chuckled as he scratched behind his neck nervously. "It's almost as bad as Conner's addiction to Ranger power-ups." Katherine laughed harder.

"He does have that problem, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Tommy went somber for a second.

"What's wrong, Tommy?"

"I am going to miss the other Rangers, Kat. Much as they do get on my nerves, especially Conner and Cassidy at times, they are awesome kids."

"That they are," Katherine said as she put her files in a box. "They had a good mentor."

"Oh stop, Kat. I wasn't that good."

"Tommy, if you hadn't showed them what to do, they wouldn't have stood up to you when you were….ummm…….sorry, Tommy. I know how hard it is for you to think about that…"

"It's ok Kat. They did save me from doing something I would have regretted and they brought me back. They're very strong and they were willing to do whatever it took to stop me. I am proud of them, Kat." He looked at a picture of all the DinoThunder Rangers and ZEO Rangers he had on one of the shelves. It was a picture of the first picnic that they had all together. Conner and the other DinoThunder Rangers were practically tackling Tommy in the picture while the other Rangers laughed. "Very proud."

"Hey Tommy!" Hayley said as she came into the room. "Look what I found." She tossed him something.

"My Zeonizer!" Tommy said happily.

"Finally!" Katherine said. "Don't ever take that off Tommy!"

Tommy gave her a slightly annoyed look. He was getting annoyed at the other ZEO Rangers giving him a hard time about not finding his morpher. "Where did you find them?"

"It had been blasted into the back entrance to the Lab into the cave," Hayley said as she came in and sat down in a chair. "I was making sure that I had everything that I had put out there back into the cave and then I saw it."

"Thank you Hayley," Tommy said as he took off the DinoThunder bracelet and put the morphers on. Once they were in place, they disappeared like they were supposed to and then Tommy put the bracelet back on.

"Are you sure it is ok to have two sets of powers on you?" Katherine asked.

"The ZEO powers are for back up. You may never know." Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Hayley said.

"Well, at least you found them," Katherine said. "That day when I thought that you had no powers…"

"Tommy, it's for you," Hayley said as she handed Tommy the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy said into it.

"You couldn't have called to give me your new number there, bro?" the male voice said.

Tommy's face turned red. "Jason!" Tommy said. "Oh my God. How are you?" Katherine looked up at Tommy to see his red face. Katherine knew Tommy was in trouble with Jason and gave a small laugh.

"You didn't give me your new number, bro," Jason said. "What happened?"

"Long story. I will tell you later. How is everything?"

"Just fine. Billy is visiting Earth in a couple of days."

"Really?" Tommy said with a happy tone.

"Yeah, he wanted to see everyone, but I told him that I couldn't find you. Now I have."

"So he is coming here to Reefside?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "I am going to be coming too since I want to see everyone…plus your Rangers."

"Ah," Tommy laughed. "You heard about them from Adam and Rocky, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Jase, if you want, you and Billy can stay with me," Tommy said.

"Oh really?" Jason said surprised. "You don't mind?"

"No!" Tommy said. "I won't mind at all."

"Thanks man. Anyway, I will let you get back to what you are doing. We will be there Friday."

"Ah, darn!" Tommy said disappointedly. "The DinoThunder Rangers will be leaving that day. You could have seen them."

"I'm sorry Tommy," Jason said. "I have a meeting tomorrow that I can't miss."

"It is ok, Jase. Don't worry about it."

"I am sorry, bro. Anyway, I will let you go."

"Ok," Tommy said. "See ya Friday."

"Bye," Jason said.

"Bye."

"That was Jason?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah, it was," Tommy, said as he clicked the phone off. "He is going to be visiting Friday with Billy."

"Really? That is great."

"You mean the Ranger genius, Billy?" Hayley said in a excited tone.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I know that you have been dying to meet him."

"Oh you bet!"

"Too bad though. The other DinoThunders won't be able to meet Jason or Billy though. They leave early that day."

"Oh, really?" Katherine disappointedly said. "They would have been so excited. Hayley, I think that we should have a Bon Voyage party for the kids. They would love that."

"Yeah! Great idea!" Hayley said. "At the Cybercafe!"

"I agree," Tommy said. "That means that I have to go get presents for them."

"But Tommy, you got them stuff for graduation," Katherine said.

"I know, but giving them gift certificates isn't enough. I am going to give them stuff they can use."

Thursday night at around seven, the six DinoThunder teenagers came up to the Cybercafe door with confused looks on their faces. The cafÈ looked like it had been closed down for the night.

"Are you sure Hayley said to meet here, Trent?" Kira said.

"Yeah, dude," Ethan said as he was checking the windows to see any signs of light. "It is awfully dark in there."

"She said to come," Trent said as he fiddled with his keys to the cafÈ. "She told me to come straight in."

"Maybe she isn't here yet," Devin said.

"Either that or she and the Rangers are going to through a surprise party on us," Cassidy said as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger. All of a sudden, they heard a loud thud and an "Aww Man!" from inside.

"That sounded like Dr. O," Conner said as he looked in.

"Damn it, Cass!" Ethan said. "You ruined their surprise."

"Oops!" Cassidy said embarrassed.

"Come on," Trent said as he opened the door. "Let's get this over with." The group went inside and looked around.

"Five, four, three, two, one…" Ethan said. The lights went on and the adults came out of their hiding spots.

"Surprise!" All the adults yelled.

"I knew it," Cassidy said. All of the Rangers came up to the DinoThunders and everyone began to laugh when they saw Tommy. He was covered in cake.

"Tommy! The cake!" Hayley complained.

"I know! I know!" he said as he tried to make his way to the kitchen with Hayley.

"How did that happen?" Kira asked.

"Who knows," Tanya said. "You guys knew about this already?"

"Yeah," Trent said.

"Cassidy figured it out," Ethan said.

"Darn," Rocky said. "We were hoping that you were going to be surprised."

"We were," Conner said. "The timing was off."

"Dad!" Trent said as Anton came up.

"Surprise Trent," Anton said as he hugged his son. "They wanted to throw you all a going away party before you left."

"That is so thoughtful," Kira said.

"Man," Ethan said annoyed. "And we are going to have crying girls for the rest of the night."

"Well, when your teacher gets out of the kitchen, he has gifts for you," Anton said.

"What?" the teens said in surprise.

"Really?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah, he is going to miss you all," Anton said. "He wanted to get you all something he thought you would use so that he knows that he helped out in someway."

"Yeah, that was so sweet of him," Katherine said with a smitten smile on her face.

"Yeah, anything that involves Tommy she goes ga ga over him," Rocky said to Adam. Adam tried to hide his laughing.

The party continued for a while. The ZEO Rangers and Tommy swapped stories of high school and college life. Hayley even told the story on how she found out about Tommy being a former Ranger. After the party was about to end, Tommy called the Ranger teens aside to present his gifts.

"Guys, I know that you will do well in whatever you do," Tommy said. "I will miss you all when you leave. I wanted to get you things that I though would help you in whatever you want to do." He gave the presents to the teens and Ethan was the first one to get his open.

"Ah cool!" Ethan said as he examined his gift after he realized what it was. "A schedule organizer for the computer! Thanks Doc."

"No problem, Ethan," Tommy said as Ethan gave him a one armed hug. Devin was the next to get his open.

"Awesome! A new camera bag!" Devin yelled, but then saw something inside. The object had a note attached to it reading 'When you don't want to listen to Cassidy'. It was a package of earplugs. "Ha ha ha. Thanks Dr. Oliver." Tommy chuckled a little when he saw that Devin had noticed the earplugs and Cassidy didn't as she was the next to open her gift.

"Aww. A pink scarf!" Cassidy said surprised. "I loved it Dr. Oliver. You are so sweet." She gave him a big hug. Conner was the next one to finish.

"A new soccer ball!" Conner said as he ripped it out of the packaging.

"I figured that you would need a new one sooner or later," Tommy said as Conner started to bounce it on his knees.

"I need one now," Conner said as he caught the ball. "Thanks Dr. O."

"Oh I so needed these!" Kira said as she grabbed her gift out of the box. It was empty song sheets and a set of picks. She gave him a two-armed hug with the gifts still in her hand. "Thank you Dr. O."

"You're welcome," Tommy said as he looked at Trent. Trent looked very happy at his present.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Oliver," Trent said. He had a nicely bound sketchbook and a box of pencils, pens and markers in his hand. "I will definitely need these."

"I know," Tommy said with a sniff. He painfully smiled at the Rangers. "I am going to miss you all."

"We will too, Dr. O," Conner said as the other Rangers smiled back at him.

"We'll be here Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said as she hugged Devin.

"Yeah, we will come and visit you," Devin said.

"We will too," Ethan said as Trent nodded.

The Rangers finished the party and the last few minutes got really emotional for the girls of the party. Aside from the mishap with the cake, the party went well. Little did they know that back Mesogog's lab, the figures that were at the warehouse earlier were putting pieces of scaly carcass into the geno-randomizer. Around the time Hayley locked up the Cybercafe for the night, the figures flipped the switch of the randomizer. A few seconds later, a claw grabbed the side of the door and the thing pulled itself out to the machine. It looked at itself and laughed evilly.

"Yyeesssssssss!" Mesogog said coldly but satisfyingly. "Finally! Good work my tyrannodrones. I am alive once more." His look went over to a computer and saw that it was running.

"Interesting. I don't remember that working when I came to after the explosion." He accessed the computers and found footage of the fight between Zeltrax, Tommy and the Rangers. "So, Zeltrax came back and used my control serum and the Green and Pink gems I was going to collect. Too bad Zeltrax."

At that moment, he saw Tommy come out of the Abyss of Evil and fight the rangers. "That is very interesting. Dr. Oliver is more useful too when he is evil. Maybe I could use him and the other Rangers to…" Mesogog began to chuckle evilly as he looked at another monitor with readings of energy being read on it. "Soon my precious. Soooooooon."

The day came that the teens had to leave Reefside. All the Rangers were saying good-bye to their families and were already starting to miss their homes. At Trent's place, Dr. Anton Mercer was making sure that Trent had everything,

"Son, are you sure that you have everything?" Anton asked as Trent was about to get into his car with Ethan. "Socks, shoes, blankets, underwear…"

"DAD!" Trent yelled when Anton said underwear. "I have everything. If I need anything, I will buy it and if I forgot something here, I will call you!"

"Okay, okay!" Anton said. "Just checking. What about you, Ethan?"

"I have everything," Ethan said as he put an arm around Trent. "If I don't, I will mooch off my roomie."

"Hey!"

"And so you are going to study to be a game designer?" Anton said as he came up to Trent next to the car.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun," Ethan said.

"Ok, you guys have a safe trip. Call me when you get there."

"Right, Dad," Trent said. Just then, about twenty tyrannodrones popped out of nowhere and surrounded the car and the three of them. "What the?"

"Tyrannodrones?" Anton said as he came closer to the two Rangers. "I thought they were gone."

"That can only mean one thing. It looks like Mesogog is back," Ethan said as he closed the door to the passenger side and joined Trent and his father. "GRRrreeatt!"

At that moment, the minions began to attack. Ethan, Trent and Anton split apart. Ethan began to fight them off and at one point, his dino armor activated and started sending some of the tyrannodrones flying. Trent was handling them pretty easily knocking them down pretty fast. When the two Rangers finished fighting their attackers, they realized that Anton was being attacked as well and turned towards him to help. When they turned around however, they were surprised to see Dr. Mercer fighting the tyrannodrones. He was doing okay, but the Rangers could see that he was tiring out pretty fast and the two came in to help him. Once all of the tyrannodrones were gone, the three came together.

"You okay?" Trent asked Ethan.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "Dr. Mercer, where did you learn to fight? You handled yourself pretty well out there."

"Well, I learned a little from Mesogog," Anton said panting. "He was useful for something."

"YEeeesss!" a voice said from behind them. "And I had a use for youuuu!" The three turned to find Mesogog walking towards them.

"Oh no," Ethan said under his breath.

----------

Don't you just love it when we cut off the fic like that? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Missing

Disclaimer: Power Rangers DinoThunder and Zeo are property of Disney. We are doing this for fun, not profit.

Authors' note: Read "The Enemy of My Friend" if you haven't already. Thanks for the comments guys. We love it. TM: I think that we like where this fic is going. There are interesting twists that we have planned out for this fic. This fic might turn out better than the original fic this was based off of. Anyway, next chapter posted! Hey, Jer! Doesn't our names look so strange together? We have differnent views on Tommy and we are writing a fic about him...go figure. :P

**Restoration**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer**

Chapter 2: Missing

At Reefside High School, Elsa was sorting through the files of her office to clean out what was not needed for the upcoming school year. Tommy and Katherine were in their classroom doing the same thing. Katherine was taking some of the props for her classes and putting them into the closet space that she had. When she finally got her things in, she went down the hall to Tommy's classroom to find him sorting through his papers under his desk. Katherine blushed at the first sight she saw. His butt.

"Man, I am such a pack rat," Tommy said as he came up from under his desk and turned around. "Oh! Hey Kat!" She quickly shook of the embarrassed feeling.

"It's Miss Hillard now," Katherine said as she sat on the edge of Tommy's desk. "Or at least that is what the students will say."

"Yeah, it's strange when you first start teaching isn't it? You are so used to everyone calling you by your first name."

"Yeah. But then, they still call you Tommy. Not, Tom or Thomas."

"I hate being called Thomas. Too formal. Dr. O is just fine."

"Are you almost done?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I am just making sure that I have everything. After that, the three of us can get coffee." He looked out the window, seemingly a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing," Tommy said as he shook his head. "Just a little sad that they are leaving right now. BUT, I am glad that Jason and Billy are coming. I haven't seen them in so long."

"Jason is going to have your head when he sees you. You know that?"

"Yeah I know. Hard to contact him when I was moving around so much. I hated to leave so fast after the Red Ranger mission. Anton wanted me to return for a meeting. Kat, when is he going to be here? I need to be at the house when he comes to let him in."

"I think around one or two," Katherine said. "We need to finish up. It's 12:30 now."

"Seriously?" Tommy said as he quickly glanced at his watch. "Crud. I need to finish now." Just then, his cell phone ring tone of the Dragon Flute sound played.

"Oh my God," Katherine said in disbelief.

"What?" Tommy said as he laughed. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mercer and pressed the call button. "Hey Anton. What's up?" Katherine shook her head which a smirk on her face. At that moment, she became concerned when she saw Tommy's face, wide-eyed and white as a ghost. "What! Anton, are you sure?"

"What Tommy?" Katherine said as she tried to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"Don't move! I will be right there!" Tommy said in a panic, hung up the phone and headed for the door.

"Tommy! Where are you going?" Katherine yelled as she ran to follow him.

"Ethan and Trent have been captured by Mesogog!" Tommy yelled as he continued running down the hall towards Elsa Randall's office.

"Tommy! What about Conner and the others?" Tommy slammed on the brakes when she finished that sentence.

"Oh God!" Tommy said as the though occurred to him. If Mesogog had taken Trent and Ethan, wouldn't he have tried to go after Conner and the other DinoThunder teens? Tommy pulled his DinoThunder bracelet to his face. "Conner! Come in!" Conner was the type that usually answered Tommy's call in less than ten seconds. It had been almost fifteen when Tommy tried again. He got no answer. Tommy's face had a very worried look on it. "Oh no…"

"Try Kira!" Katherine said.

"Kira! Come in!" Tommy yelled. Kira usually answered Tommy right away, but after a few tries, she didn't answer either. "This is bad. Conner and Kira are missing too."

"Devin and Cassidy!" Katherine said. "Call them!"

"Cassidy! Come in!"

"Cassidy Cornell here, Dr. Oliver," Cassidy answered.

"And me too!" Devin said.

"Stop pushing, Devin! What's up Dr. Oliver?"

"Oh thank God you are safe!" Tommy said with a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Devin said.

"Dr. Mercer called me and said that Ethan and Trent have been captured! I have tried to contact Conner and Kira, but I fear that he's already gotten to them too."

"What!" Cassidy yelled. "By who?"

"He told me it was Mesogog," Tommy said.

"But wasn't he destroyed that day?"

"I thought so too. Where are you right now?"

"We were going to go to Hayley's café. Where do you want to meet us?"

"Go to my house! Be careful! I pray that he doesn't get the both of you. Be on your guard. I am going to go get Dr. Mercer and meet you there afterwards."

"We got it! See ya there," Cassidy said.

"Kat, we need to talk to the other Rangers too," Tommy said as he began to run again. "This is bad."

"Right Tommy," Katherine said as the two finally made it to Elsa's office. They were panting heavily as they came in the door. It startled Elsa so much that she dropped the permanent records in her arms all over the floor.

"Oh my God!" Elsa said. "You scared me! Hey…what's wrong?"

"The…kids…have been…kidnapped!" Katherine said between breaths.

"By…Mesogog!" Tommy added who was still out of breath as well.

"What!" Elsa said in a nervous tone. She still had fresh memories of the time she worked for him. "He's back?"

"Apparently," Katherine said.

"Cassidy and Devin are okay, but I told them to meet me at my house," Tommy said. "I need to get to Anton. He was there when Trent and Ethan were taken. I need to go."

"I will contact the Zeos," Katherine said. "Tommy, go see if Anton Mercer is alright."

"I am coming with you, Tommy!" Elsa yelled as she clutched his arm. Katherine was surprised at this.

"It will be okay," Tommy said as he hugged her to comfort her. Katherine's face went from surprised to anger. Katherine was getting jealous.

"I'm leaving. I will call Hayley," she said in a stern tone as she walked out the door. Tommy and Elsa could tell in her voice that something was wrong.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said. "Let's go."

Katherine got into her car and headed towards Tommy's house while Tommy and Elsa ran outside, jumped into his jeep and drove off towards Anton's house. When they got to Mercer's estate, they could see signs that there was a fight right in front where Trent and Anton had their cars. Trent's car was still there packed full of Ethan's and Trent's things. Tommy knew that they were about to leave, because he found Trent's car keys on the ground.

"He must be inside," Elsa said as she ran towards the front door.

"Elsa, wait!" Tommy said. Elsa opened the front door and was about to walk in, but Tommy caught up to her and stopped her from going in.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

"Hold on," Tommy said. "Mesogog might still be here." Tommy walked in first followed very closely by Elsa. Tommy looked around in the main hall, but there wasn't a sign of him. "ANTON!" Tommy's voice echoed which gave the both of them an uneasy feeling until they heard something.

"Tommy! Up here!" Anton yelled from his room.

"Anton!" Elsa said as she ran by Tommy and up the stairs. Tommy ran after her. They got to Anton's room and saw him lying next to his nightstand with the phone off the hook and with his side bleeding. "Oh my God! Anton!" She ran to him.

"Anton! Are you okay?" Tommy said as he came up to him.

"Yeah," he said as he pushed himself up. "Merely a flesh wound." Elsa grabbed the shirt and lifted it up to see the wound. It looked bad, but not life threatening.

"Where is your first aid kit?" Tommy said.

"In the bathroom there," Anton said as he pointed to the closet in his master bathroom. Tommy quickly went to fetch it.

"What happened?" Elsa asked with a worried look on her face.

"We were saying goodbye when the tyrannodrones attacked us. We fought them off and won, but then Mesogog came and began fighting with Ethan and Trent. At one point, he turned into the Meso-monster and completely overwhelmed them."

"He is able to change into the Meso-monster at will?" Tommy said and Anton nodded. "This is not good." Tommy grabbed the disinfecting wipes that were in the kit and signaled Elsa to take his shirt off. Tommy examined the wound. "Keep going Anton."

"Anyway, Ethan and Trent's suits demorphed and I thought he was going to kill them, but I stepped in front of them and tried to block him." Anton winced when the wipes touched the wound. He gritted his teeth to bare the pain.

"Sorry," Tommy said.

"It is okay. So, he knocked me to the side, giving me this wound and when I got up, they were gone. I crawled to the phone and called you." Tommy took the bandages and tape and covered the wound, which made Anton yell in pain.

"I am so sorry Anton," Tommy said again and stood up. Tommy bit on the edge of his thumb nervously. "Man, Mesogog is back."

"What does he want with the Rangers?" Elsa said.

"I don't know. Thankfully that he doesn't have Cassidy or Devin. I don't know what I would be like if all of them were taken."

"We need to meet them at Tommy's house, Anton," Elsa said as she put his arm around her shoulders. Tommy bent down to help her lift him.

"Katherine and the others are waiting for us," Tommy said.

Meanwhile, a red car pulled up to the outskirts of the field just outside the city limits of Reefside. A man with a red t-shirt got out of the car with a box in his right hand. He went out into the field and took out a slow burning flare from the box and lit it. He waved it around in his hand towards the sky and about a minute later, the Astro Megaship came flying down into the field. The wind that was generated from the ship trying to land blew out the flare in the man's hand. The Megaship landed and the doors to the ship opened and out stepped a familiar face to the man.

"Billy!" the man yelled.

"Jason!" Billy said as he ran up to his friend. He dropped his things on the ground and gave his long time friend a huge hug. "Man, it has been years since I have seen you!

"You look better than the last time I saw you." Billy was not like what he was when Jason had seen him last. Billy had been aging rapidly, but he seemed to look like he should, in his mid-twenties.

"Yeah, Cestria and I along with the Aquitian Rangers were able to purge the energy that was affecting me," Billy said as he looked at his good friend. "You put on a little weight there, buddy."

"I know, but I am not as heavy as I was when the Red Rangers did the mission on the moon. I was kind of pudgy then."

"Hey!" Andros said as he came out of the ship to meet with Jason and Billy. "Hey, Jason! What has it been? Two, three years?"

"Yeah! Nice to see you again, Andros," Jason said as he shook his hand. "How have you been?"

"I have been fine. I am in the process of talking to an alien named Doggie Cruger here on Earth. A new intergalactic police force started about three years ago in New Tec City and he wants me to take him to KO-35 to try to establish a sector there."

"That sounds great!" Jason said.

"Yeah, Billy gave me a few proposals on weapons and zords for them to use. Doggie might like this. Anyway, I have to run. I need to get there as soon as possible. Enjoy yourself on Earth, Billy."

"Thanks, Andros," Billy said. "Will do." Andros got into the Astro Megaship and took off, leaving Jason and Billy to pick up Billy's things.

"So how was your trip, Bill?" Jason asked.

"Not bad," Billy said as they made their way to Jason's car. "I love his ship!"

"I know! Nice, huh?"

"So where is everyone?" Billy asked a little disappointed that only Jason was the only one to greet him.

"We're going to meet them at Tommy's house," Jason said as he opened the truck and started to put Billy's things next to his stuff. We are going to be staying at his place."

"Oh? You found Tommy?"

"Yeah. Actually, Adam and the other Zeos ran into him in Reefside. Turns out he moved there before they did. He is teaching science."

"HE'S WHAT!" Billy said flabbergasted. "Him?"

"Yeah!" Jason said as he closed the trunk. "Hard to believe, huh? And he is a paleontologist and has a doctrine in that too."

"Damn. This is the same Tommy that couldn't remember his backpack if it was glued to his back? He has been busy, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Jason said as he and Billy opened the doors to the car. "Anyway, let's get going. I was a little late getting here and they are expecting me at one or two."

"Yeah, I saw that," Billy said as the two Rangers got into the car. "Man, I missed being in a car."

Cassidy and Devin were waiting patiently in the Dino Lab for Tommy and the other Rangers to come. They were relieved when they saw Adam and the other Zeos come down the stairs with Hayley right behind them. The Rangers were happy to see that the pair was alright.

"Good!" Hayley said as she let out a sigh. "Tommy isn't here yet?"

"No," Devin said.

Hayley went up to the computer and opened a communication line to Tommy's morpher. She then said, "Tommy, come in."

"I'm here, Hayley," Tommy said. "Are you at the lab?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is here too and Cassidy and Devin."

"Good. I will be there in a minute. I am just pulling up." Tommy helped Anton out of his jeep and to the house and down into the lab. The other Rangers looked worried when Elsa and Tommy brought Dr. Mercer down the stairs.

"He is okay," Elsa said. "We got him. He'll be fine." They helped Anton into Tommy's computer chair.

"What happened?" Adam asked. Anton then proceeded to tell the Rangers what he had told Tommy and Elsa.

"And Conner and Kira are gone too?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Hayley said. She went up to the computer and showed the footage of both Rangers getting captured. "I am surprised that he hasn't tried attacking Cassidy or Devin yet."

"Maybe he doesn't know about them," Rocky said. "They didn't get their powers until after he was originally destroyed."

"Maybe," Tommy said. "I have a feeling that he will come after me though."

"Everything is you, you, you! Isn't it?" Rocky said jokingly and Tommy gave Rocky an angry look.

"I think that Tommy is right though, Rocky," Anton said. "I think that he took them for a reason. Mesogog might be trying to isolate you, Tom."

"If he does come after Dr. O, we will kick his scaly butt!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah!" Devin said. Just then, the alarm sounded.

"Speak of the devil," Tommy said as he scooted Anton a little so he could get to his computer. "Tyrannodrones. Downtown in the park."

"Man! They always attack in the park!" Rocky said annoyed.

"Let's go guys," Tommy said.

"Be careful," Elsa said as she looked at Tommy. Katherine became jealous again.

"Right," Devin said with a thumb up.

"It's morphin' time!" Adam said. The ZEO Rangers morphed.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, HA!" Tommy, Cassidy and Devin said and they too morphed.

The group made their way to the park with their ZEO Jet Cycles, and Raptor Riders. They ran up to where the tyrannodrones were attacking the people. All the rangers ran in and began to start taking care of business. They fought all of them until only a few remained.

"This was too easy," Katherine said.

"Yeah," Devin said. "What was the point of sending those?"

"To bring all of you foollllsss out into the open!" a reptilian voice said. The Rangers turned toward the voice.

"Mesogog!" Tommy snarled.

"Nice to seeeee you too, Tommyaaaa!"

"EW!" Tanya shrieked. "Is that what he's always looked like?"

"He looked a lot worse when he was in his monster form," Cassidy said.

"More Rangers?" Mesogog said with an amused tone. "Where are you getting them from, Oliver? Did you offer extra credit to anyone willing to morph?"

"We are veteran Rangers, freak!" Adam yelled. "We are here to help."

"We are the new ones here," Devin said as he raised his hand. Cassidy elbowed him and other Rangers shook their heads in disbelief.

"Old or new, it doesn't matter," Mesogog said with an evil smirk on his face. "You will all feel my wrath, especially you, Dr. Oliver. Attack them now my pets."

"Yes master," a low roaring voice said. The Rangers tried to turn around to see the owner of the voice, but they were met by a huge tail sweep up from underneath them sending them flying upwards and then to the ground.

"Wha?" Tommy said as he looked up. In front of him were two dino monsters that looked a lot like the humanoid version of Mesogog. One of them looked like a tyrannosaurus with big furious teeth and the other looked slender and looked like a winged dinosaur, but still just as furious.

"Enjoy yourselves my children," Mesogog said as he began to walk away. "See you later, Rangers."

"Tommy!" Adam yelled. "Go after him!"

"But.." he said hesitantly.

"We can take care of these two," Rocky said.

"Go!" Tanya said as Katherine also nodded.

"We'll help them, Dr. Oliver," Cassidy and Devin said.

"Okay," Tommy said and then ran towards the dinos. He jumped over them and started running as fast as he could in pursuit of Mesogog.

"He stopped," Hayley said looking puzzled as she saw Mesogog stop right in front of where an invisa-portal was. "He was not going through it. What the heck is he up to?"

"It's strange," Anton Mercer said as he winced in pain. "He hasn't gone through the invisa-portal system to return to his base. He is after something. He wouldn't just try to attack them for no reason."

"Then what do you think he is after?" Elsa said.

"He is waiting for Tommy!" Hayley said. "It's a trap! Tommy, come in!" Instead of getting Tommy, Hayley was getting static. "Shoot! Adam! Cassidy! Guys! Come in! Damn it! Mesogog is blocking the signals to the communicators."

"Shoot!" Anton said. "They are in trouble."

"Mesogog!" Tommy yelled angrily. "Where have you taken Conner and the others?"

"They are around," Mesogog said. "I won't let you see them so easily. Go my sweets! Attack him!" Tommy got into a fighting stance and prepared for whatever Mesogog was going to throw at him. The invisa-portal opened behind him and out stepped two more dino monsters. One had spikes growing all over the place, which looked like a triceratops, and the other was a female that looked like a smaller version of the winged monster that he had seen before. The two lunged for Tommy and he rolled out of the way. The spiked one came down on Tommy with one of his arms and Tommy put up his to try and block it. Tommy was trying to push back, but the dino was slowly winning. Tommy pushed up and rolled back and grabbed his Brachio Staff to try and put distance between the two of them. He fired some shoots at him, but it didn't do anything. Unfortunately for Tommy, this wasn't intimidating the dino and it began to charge at him.

"Energy Orb!" Tommy yelled and sent the attack. It hit the dino and a huge cloud of dust formed. "Ha! Got ya!" The spiked dino came out of the dust without even a scratch on him. "Whoa!" Tommy knew he was in trouble. The female dino came flying in from behind the other dino, headed straight for Tommy and hit him hard sending him back into a tree. "I'm in way over my head now."

"HA!" Cassidy said as she used her crossbow and shoot at the male winged one. It hit and the dino jumped into the air and fly upwards to keep from getting hit any further.

"Cassidy, look out!" Katherine yelled. Cassidy turned to find the tail of the other dino coming towards her. Rocky lunged at Cassidy, grabbed her and rolled out of the way.

"Don't you dare hurt Cass!" Devin yelled angrily as he came at the dino with his axes chopping. He hit the tyrannosaurus a few times, but was swatted away. Tanya and Rocky jumped in after that and kicked him back. Adam then used his blaster and ran at the dino firing. All of his shots hit and the dino fell back.

"Alright!" Adam said.

"Look out!" Tanya yelled. The flying dino was heading straight for Adam. Katherine came in with her shield and redirected his attack above them and into the tyrannosaurus.

"Let's get back to master," the winged one said.

"We did our job," the tyrannosaurus said. The winged one grabbed onto the other and the two flew away.

"What did he mean by that?" Adam said with confusion in his voice.

"They must have been sent to keep us busy," Rocky said.

"Man are they strong!" Tanya said.

"We need to get to Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said.

"Dr. O, come in," Devin said into his morpher. All he got was static. "Hayley, come in!" He still got static.

"That's not good," Katherine said.

"I think their idea was to split us up from Tommy!" Tanya said.

"Hurry guys!" Adam said as he started to run in the direction that Tommy went. "We need to get to him!"

------------------------

Hee hee! Another chapter ending on a cliffhanger! TM: I love doing that!

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Guilt

Disclaimer: Power Rangers DinoThunder and Zeo are property of Disney. We are not doing this for profit.

Authors' note: A quick update. We know this is a really short chapter, but it is a good one. TM: I love torturing them like this. TIC: Mwhahahaha! You only hurt the ones you love. TM: Hush you! Anyway, on with the chapter.

Correction update: TM: Corrected a paragraph. We meant to say something else. It doesn't affect the storyline, but I bothered me that it wasn't right the first time.

**Restoration**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer**

Chapter 3: Guilt

The female winged dino gave a loud scream that sent sonic pulses toward Tommy. Tommy dodged it and the tree behind him exploded. Tommy knew that couldn't keep going much longer. Soon the dinos would overwhelm him.

"Having a tough time, Oliver?" Mesogog taunted. "I have some interesting friends, don't I?" The spiked dino then charged at Tommy.

"No!" Tommy said.

"IYAAA!" a person yelled and a red streak and a blue streak came out of nowhere and hit the dino. Tommy was surprised to see who the red streak and blue streak were.

"You okay, rookie?" the red one said.

"I'm not a…" Tommy said in an annoyed tone.

"More Rangers!" Mesogog yelled in surprise. "No matter. GET THEM!" The female dino let out another scream.

"Look out!" Billy said as he pushed Jason and Tommy away. The attack missed, but destroyed more trees behind them. Jason ran up and grabbed the hands of the spiked dino and pushed him back as hard as he could. Billy took out his Power Lance out and swung at the female dino that was swooping down to try and hit him. Billy connected and the dino fell to the ground. Jason pushed the dino away and started to kick and punch him. The dino swatted at Jason and hit him sending him into Tommy.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, a little rusty, but I will be okay," Jason said as he got up.

"Let me take care of this," Tommy said as he ran up to the same dino Jason was fighting. Tommy jumped and flipped behind him and kicked him on the way over. Tommy then prepared for another Energy Orb and fired it into the back. The dino fell forward and Jason gave him a kick to the face and went flying backwards. Tommy jumped out of the way. Billy came up.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked Tommy.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where is your team, newbie?" Jason asked. "You never go fighting alone."

"JASON! Don't call me a…" Tommy yelled angrily.

"DUCK!" Jason said as he grabbed Tommy's helmet and dragged him to the ground. The female dino flew over them after a failed attempt at hitting them.

"Jeez, that one is fast!" Billy said as he readied his lance to defend himself. The two dinos came charging towards the Rangers. Tommy got up, turned the dial on his staff to the yellow icon and slammed his staff into the ground.

"Wind Strike!" Tommy said and the wind picked up and slammed at the two dinos. The attack wasn't hurting them, but it was pushing them back. Tommy stopped the attack and then turned the dial to the blue icon. "AHH!" Tommy slammed the staff again into the ground initiating the Water Strike. The wave came up from behind Jason, Billy and Tommy as Tommy turned the dial on his staff to the green one. Billy and Jason saw the shadow of the huge wave. The dinos were scared of it. Mesogog saw this and went into the invisa-portal to keep from getting hit by the attack.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jason yelled.

"Earthquake! Strike now!" Tommy yelled and created a huge crack in the ground. "Hurry, get in!" The three Rangers got into the huge crack and the water attack hit the dinos with full force. The water that came into the crack splashed onto the Rangers but it sent the dinos back. When the water stopped, the Ranger got out of the crack and saw the two dinos lying on the ground near the portal. Mesogog came out of the portal.

"Enough!" Mesogog yelled. "Go back my pets!" The two dinos got up and into the invisa-portal and then the Rangers saw the other two dinos come flying by and into the portal.

"There are more of them?" Jason said.

"If you ever want to see your students alive, good doctor, then you will come with me," Mesogog said.

"What! Never!" Tommy said sternly.

"I think that you will when you see this," Mesogog said as he took something out from his coat and showed it to Tommy. Trent's sketchbook.

"No," Tommy said under his breath. Mesogog tossed Tommy the sketchbook. Tommy caught it. His hands were shaking in fear and anguish.

"If you don't, then how will you explain this to their parents and their families? How will they take it? And their friends? They will come after you for making them Rangers in the first place! You are the one that asked them to be Rangers! You couldn't do it yourself!"

"Don't listen to him!" Billy said to Tommy. "He is just trying to get to you."

"And imagine what would happen if I or any other enemy came attacking Reefside. Imagine the impact it would have on the world as well. The decision is yours, doctor. Come with me and right your wrongs or make the world suffer," Tommy was shaking. He knew that he held his former student's lives in his hands. He dropped to his knees and he dropped the sketchbook. The book opened to reveal a note from Trent.

Dr.O!

Save us please! He is planning on draining our dino gems!

Don't let him kill us please!

"You win," Tommy said in a defeated tone. "I will come with you."

"Don't!" Jason said. "If you go with him…"

"I AM GOING!" Tommy yelled sternly to Jason. "I am all yours, Mesogog."

"Goooooood!" Mesogog said satisfyingly. Tommy walked slowly towards Mesogog.

"If you go with him, he will kill you!" Billy said. At that moment, the ZEOs, Cassidy and Devin were running up.

"Jason! Billy!" Rocky yelled.

"Guys! Stop the Black Ranger!" Billy said.

"He is going to give himself up!" Jason yelled.

"What?" the other Rangers yelled.

"No Tommy!" Hayley yelled helplessly at the monitor.

"Don't go!" Elsa yelled. At that point, Tommy had reached Mesogog at the entrance to the invisa-portal.

"Cassidy! Devin! Give up being Rangers. I don't want your families to worry about you. Goodbye Rangers," Tommy said as he and Mesogog turned and went into the portal. After they were through, it closed behind them.

"NO!" Katherine yelled.

"Damn it!" Adam said.

"We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to us," Jason said. "Damn n00b! Never listens to you."

"Jason!" Tanya yelled angrily at him. "THAT was TOMMY!"

"WHAT?" Billy and Jason yelled in astonishment.

"Yeah!" Rocky said.

"God damn it, Tommy!" Jason said. "You always do this!"

"Poor Dr. Oliver," Devin said. "What did he mean 'give up your powers'?"

"He is blaming himself for making you Rangers," Billy said. "It is up for you to decide if you want the power or not. Not him."

"We need to get back," Adam said. "We have to find a way to save the DinoThunder Rangers. We don't have much time."

"Let's go!" Rocky said and the other Rangers followed Rocky.

"Good God," Jason said sarcastically.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Tommy has another suit and color," Jason said. "Like he needed any more."

At Mesogog's Island Fortress, Tommy walked into the lab with Mesogog right behind him. Tommy then turned to Mesogog with his Brachio Staff out of its holster and ready to attack.

"Where are my students, you sick son of a bitch?" Tommy said.

"In order to see them, Dr. Oliver, you must give up your Dino Gem to me," Mesogog said.

"What? No way!" At that moment the dinos that the Rangers were fighting earlier came up from behind Tommy and grabbed him to keep him from moving. Tommy dropped his staff on the floor.

"I don't think that you really want to do that, Tommy," Mesogog said as he came up to him. "I will give your Ranger students the most horrible death imaginable if you don't give me your gem." Tommy thought what Mesogog had said earlier.

"Let me get to my morpher and I will," Tommy said seriously. The dinos let him go and Tommy took his morpher key, stuck it into the morpher and turned it. The morpher opened up to reveal his glowing dino gem. He gave it to Mesogog and his suit demorphed to reveal eyes of hate aimed directly at Mesogog. The staff that was on the floor disappeared into thin air. "Now! Let me see my students!"

"You already have," Mesogog said as he gave the dinos a signal. The tyrannosaurus and the spiked one grabbed him and began to drag him to Mesogog's chair that Tommy had been in more than once. They strapped him into the chair and Tommy struggled to get free. Mesogog bent down into Tommy's face. "These dinos are your students."

"What?" Tommy said with a shocked look on his face. "No!"

"They refused to give me their gems. So, I shot them with what energy was left in the weapon I was going to use to make the world into dinos like myself and they became these magnificent specimens of beauty."

"You sick evil bastard!" Tommy yelled in outrage.

"Sir," the female dino said. "The preparations for the ray are all set, master."

"Kira," Tommy said in a defeated tone as he had tears welling up in his eyes. "No. What did he do to you all?"

"Aw!" Mesogog said. "Exxxxceelllent, my fine slave! Soon, I will get what I want. Now, to leave you to ponder what your fate might be."

Mesogog laughed as he and the transformed DinoThunder Rangers left the room. Tommy lay back in the chair helpless. He knew things were bad. Tommy looked over at where he could see a clear rock with an orange stone in the middle of it.

"Another dino gem?" Tommy said surprised. "So that is why he needs my gem. It is incased in solid diamond. No wonder he needs our powers."

----------------------------

TIC: ORANGE you glad Tommy found the gem? TM: What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Dilemma

Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers…doing this for fun, not profit...we think you knew that already.

Authors' Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Oh well. This one definitely makes up for it. The reason why this one is out so fast is because we had it written out before hand and it just got proof-read for corrections. TM: I am warning you all. If you really hate cliffhangers, you will really hate the end of this chapter. We are in the midst of writing the next chapter. So bare with us. Anyway, enjoy:D

**Restoration**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer**

Chapter 4: Dilemma

Back in the Dino Lab, Jason was pacing back and forth listening to Hayley and the rest of the people there. They talked about how the DinoThunder Rangers came to be and how the Zeos met them and what had happened that day.

"Damn," Jason said. "This doesn't look good, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Elsa said. "I fear for those kids. Who knows what evil Mesogog has up his sleeve?"

"We need to plan a rescue mission and fast," Adam said.

"I agree, Adam," Jason said. "Do you guys even know where to look?"

"Yes, we do," Hayley said as she pulled up the invisa-portal monitoring screen. "This monitors the network of invisa-portals that Mesogog has around Reefside and the surrounding area. He goes to and from his fortress with these portals. We were able to get through to his fortress a few times, but he has enforced them with firewalls now, so it is harder to get through there now."

"We were working on a device to try and break it, but we never finished it, because Zeltrax attacked and it wasn't needed," Anton said. "Besides, I don't think that I built it right either. Hayley is more of the technical wizard around here."

"Oh. Now you are just brown nosing, Anton."

"Really?" Billy said. "Can I see the device?" Elsa went to a part of the cave that the firewall device was stored in and brought it to Billy.

"So what is that technically supposed to do again?" Cassidy said as she applied some lip gross. She had been so worried about the other Rangers that she was biting her lip a lot and it was getting chapped.

"It is suppose to disable the barrier that keeps us from getting in," Hayley said.

"Hmmm," Billy said as he opened it up and looked at the components. "You need adjust the wavelength modulator. The gamma sensors are needed for it to work and you have to add reverse polarizing electromagnetic cells in order the whole thing to work."

"Whoa!" Devin said. "I didn't catch any of that. Care to repeat that in English?"

"Ha ha ha!" Jason said. "I haven't heard your techno babble in a long time, Billy."

"Damn, he is good!" Anton said.

"And the thing is that I understood that totally," Hayley said. "I am such a geek."

"Then you can help me make it work," Billy said.

"Totally!" The other Rangers were looking at them weird.

"Ok," Jason said. "Until we get that done, we need to be on guard for any attack that freak Mesogog makes. Those dinos are strong and we have to be ready for anything."

Katherine walked away from the crowd up the stairs and into Tommy's living room. She sat there worrying about Tommy. She could only imagine what Mesogog was doing to him.

'Tommy, I pray you will be alright,' Katherine silently prayed to herself. 'Please don't die on me. I love you too much. I might be too shy to tell you how much I care, but I do love you.' When Katherine looked up after sobbing into her hand, she eyed Elsa walked by the open area and down the hall towards the bathroom. Seeing Elsa reminded her of what had happened at the school earlier and she felt her heart ache. 'He likes her. I can't deny that.' She took a deep breath. 'If Tommy comes back, I won't stand in their way. I love him too much to do that to him.' At that moment, Elsa came back from the bathroom and saw Katherine sitting there crying.

"Katherine, what's wrong?" Elsa said.

"Nothing," Katherine said as she walked passed her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No," Elsa said as she stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"I... it's nothing, Elsa. I'm just very worried." Elsa hugged Katherine.

"If you want to talk about anything, just find me and we will talk. Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's see if we can find our missing teammates, huh?" Elsa said as she and Katherine returned to the Dino Lab.

Back in the Lab, Tommy laid in the chair pondering anything that he could do to escape, but he couldn't think of anything except to nah his arms off which he knew wouldn't work because he, A) couldn't reach them and B) wasn't a squirrel. He thought about the first day he came to Reefside High. How he met Elsa and how mean she was at the time.

'Little did I know you were working for Mesogog at the time,' Tommy thought to himself. He then remembered coming into the class and speaking to the students and seeing Ethan and Kira for the first time.

'Man, little did I know they were going to become Rangers.'

He remembered the empty seat that belonged to Conner.

'And Conner skipped class the first day.' Tommy laughed to himself. He then remembered walking up with Elsa to where the soon to be DinoThunder Rangers were standing, annoyed that they were being given detention.

'And that is when I met them face to face.' He sighed. 'Man, I never should have taken them to the museum. They never would have found my lab and they never would have been forced to be Rangers.' Tommy then started remembering everything that had happened to them as Rangers. This was making Tommy mad at himself. 'They should never have had to use the power! I never should have given them the morphers! It is all my fault!' At that moment, the triceratops dino came in with a plate of food followed by the male winged one.

"Ethan? Trent?" Tommy said as they came up to him. Trent undid the straps and grabbed Tommy. Tommy tried to struggle, but found that fighting against Trent now was futile. He waited as they took him out of the lab and down a very dark corridor. Trent opened the door and threw Tommy in. Tommy hit the wall with his back and feel down it in pain. Ethan slid the tray in front of Tommy and the two closed the door leaving only the moonlight from the outside that was shining in be the only brightness in a sea of black that Tommy could see. "This is bad. What time is it?" He took out the cell phone that was still in his pocket and looked at the time. "Midnight! Man, time flies by."

Tommy looked out the window at the moon. 'Guys, if you are going to do something, please hurry. There's not much time left for anyone.' He looked back at his food and sat down and grabbed it. He ate the food, but grimaced when he took the first bite. 'Man, is he trying to poison me to death? "Blech!" ' The ray must have brought out their evil sides as well. Damn! If Conner and the others are completely gone, then maybe it will be for the best if Jason and others put them out of their misery before they hurt someone. I hate the fact that they are working for him now. They probably aren't the same Rangers anymore.' He finished his food and sat back. 'I deserve this. If I ever get out of here, I will face the consequences with their parents. They never should have been put through this.' Tommy closed his eyes to think, but then opened them when Mesogog opened the door with a loud clang.

"Morning, Dr. Oliver,' Mesogog said slyly.

"What! Morning!" Tommy said franticly as he quickly looked at his cell phone that was still in his hand. It read 6:30 am. 'It felt like I blinked.'

"Grab him," Mesogog said. Conner and Ethan grabbed him and they dragged Tommy back to the lab. There he saw the orange gem that was incased in diamond on a table with a machine connected to a box that held the DinoThunder Rangers' Dino Gems. "Now Tommy, you are going to help me in succeeding with my plan to take over."

"How?" Tommy said with a stern look.

"Well, since I can no longer use the transmorgraphing ray to change you and the rest of the world into dinosaurs like myself and your students, I am going to move on to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"THAT is Plan B," Mesogog said as he pointed to the orange dino gem on the table "That gem has the power of regeneration, a power that I have wanted to harness all this time. I've had it since the very beginning. It was closely guarded in a chamber where you couldn't sense it with your computer system. It would resurrect my dino companions that went extinct long ago. In order to crack the barrier surrounding this valuable gem, I need your dino gems to release it from its prison."

"What do you need me for then?" Tommy grumbled.

"I need you because they are not the only things I will resurrect." Mesogog said as he grabbed Tommy's chin and made Tommy look him dead in the eye. "I am going to take back what was originally mine that was destroyed in your incapable hands."

"Destroyed? What are you babbling about?"

"The bio-zords." Mesogog let go of Tommy when he finished that sentence. Tommy was surprised. They had used the zords to defeat Zeltrax not once, but twice. In doing so however, the Rangers had sacrificed them in order to destroy the Zelzord. "You and your Rangers stole them from me and now I want them back."

"And why exactly do you need me?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"For some reason, those gems of yours allow you to telepathically control them and you are the only ranger experienced enough to use the gem and tame the zords. I figure that you can sense when they are near too. Basically, I will use you as a bloodhound to search them out."

"I will never do it!" Tommy yelled. "I won't help you ever!"

"Remember, Tommy," Mesogog said. "You aren't in a position to negotiate any terms. I have your students under my power. Plus…" Mesogog used his telekinesis to hurt Tommy's mind and Tommy yelled in pain as he tried to fight it. It felt like a thousand needles were puncturing his head. "I can destroy your Rangers very easily with my boosted mind power. And mind you, that was about a quarter of my power."

Mesogog stopped his attack and Tommy went limp, trying to catch his breath. He stared at the ground trying to recover from what had happened. When he did, he thought about his students and what he could possibly do.

"Fine," Tommy said. "I will help you. I will need the gems back to do it though."

"Fine," Mesogog said as he went over to the compartment of the machine that held the dino gems. He opened it and grabbed all of the gems and brought them to Tommy. "If you try anything funny, I will not hesitate in killing your students." Tommy looked at the dinos. He saw their emotionless faces look at him.

"Right," Tommy said somberly.

"Then go my pets," Mesogog said. They dropped Tommy. He stood up to look at his mutated students. "Go and attack the city." All of the dinos began to exit the lab except Kira. Kira hesitated to move. "Move! Now!" Mesogog got very angry and used his telekinesis to hurt Kira. She fell to the ground, grabbing her head and she yelled and growled in pain.

"NO! STOP!" Tommy yelled in anguish. The dinos held him back. "YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Mesogog stopped and began to walk out the door.

"Kira! When you are able to learn respect, then you can join your friends in battle," Mesogog said. "Come Dr. Oliver. I require your services." Mesogog went out the door with Ethan, Conner and Trent.

Tommy ran to Kira and bent down to see if she was alright. When he looked into his student's eyes, he began to cry. He saw tears rolling from her eyes.

"Dr……O…..?" Kira said. "I'm……sorry…"

"Oh God!" Tommy said and then he hugged her trying desperately to comfort her as he started to cry. He couldn't bare it. He had realized that the Rangers were still themselves underneath all the scales and they were being forced to do everything Mesogog told them to do. "Did Mesogog gain that much power from absorbing our dino gems?"

"NOW OLIVER!" Mesogog yelled. Tommy looked in antipathy at the direction Mesogog's voice came from.

"I will change you back Rangers, " Tommy said with look of revenge on his face. "I swear it!" Tommy then walked out the lab and to where Mesogog and the other Rangers were waiting.

Back at Tommy's house, all the Rangers except for Cassidy and Devin spent the night at the house. Billy was up to about two in the morning trying to get the firewall-breaking device to work when Hayley and Jason told him to go to sleep. His welding and cutting of the circuits and wiring had woken them up. In the morning around the same time Tommy had been rudely awaked, Hayley had gone into the kitchen to make coffee. Rocky awoke to the smell of it and went to the kitchen. He saw her pouring some into a cup.

"Man, how can you wake up so early?" Rocky said as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm worried," Hayley said.

"We all are," Rocky said. "I didn't sleep well either."

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Hayley grabbed a cup for him and filled it.

"Billy says that he almost has the device finished," Hayley said. "I would like to see what I could do to help him."

"Have you worked on the device yet?"

"I am going to go check on it right now. I just wanted to make coffee so I can be awake enough to look at it. Once that thing is done, we are busting in on Mesogog's scaly ass like we did the last time."

"Cassidy should be getting off work here in a minute," Rocky said as he looked at the microwave clock. "She said that she and Devin were going to come straight here."

"Yeah, I think that we should make breakfast for everyone," Hayley said. "I have a feeling that it is going to be a long day."

Cassidy and Devin came out of the studio all tired and beat. They didn't sleep well either and they had to get up early to work. After about a few feet out the door, Mr. Cormier poked his head out the door.

"Get some sleep, Cornell!" he yelled. "You did well, but you look exhausted. You too, DaValle!"

"Right," the two groaned. He went back inside and Cassidy and Devin got into her pink VW bug and drove towards Tommy's house.

"Thank God I had a shot of espresso before we went today," Cassidy said. "I am so beat."

"Me too," Devin said as he made sure that his camera and all of its parts were in his camera bag. "Man, Cormier was on our backs today."

"Guess what though?" Cassidy said. "He said that if I get a big enough scoop, I can move up to the five o'clock evening news as a co-anchor!"

"That is great!" Devin said. "Wait…when did he say this?"

"When I was going back to my dressing room. If we could defeat Mesogog, we would so get that scoop."

"Cass!" Devin scolded her. "You know Dr. Oliver would never let you do that."

"Yeah," Cassidy said sadly. "I know…"

"Man, what are we going to do Cass? It's Ethan, Conner, Kira and Trent. They're the same age as us. They're classmates. We couldn't ask for any better teammates or friends. Now they're missing."

"I know. Without them, we don't know what the hell we're doing. They're like family. They've been so good to us."

"Yeah," Devin said as he looked out the window. "Dr. Oliver always knew what to do."

"Yeah," Cassidy said. "I know he and the other Rangers will get out of this somehow. They are like that."

"Plus, we have the older Rangers to help us."

"Yeah! We'll get them back!" Cassidy yelled in a positive tone. "I know it!"

A few minutes later at around seven in the morning, Cassidy and Devin walked into the house to find the rest of the ZEO Rangers sleeping on the couches and sleeping blankets on the floor. They tip toed in passed the sleeping Rangers and into the kitchen where they found Hayley, Jason and Rocky. Jason had joined them when he smelled the coffee as well.

"You guys look beat," Jason said.

"We are," Devin said as him and Cassidy leaned up against one of the counters exhausted.

"When you are worried about your best friends, you tend not to sleep well," Cassidy.

"I don't think that anyone slept well last night," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we are all worried about Conner and the other Rangers," Hayley said.

"I should have stopped Tommy from going," Jason said as he pounded his fist into his other hand.

"Jason, I don't think that you could have," Rocky said. "Tommy is stubborn like that and will do anything for the benefit of others."

"I know, but…"

"And you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. That is a nasty habit you have." Jason gave Rocky a disgruntled look. Jason knew Rocky was right. Suddenly, they heard the Dino Lab alarm downstairs go off.

"OUCH!" a female voiced.

"Oh god! Sorry, Tanya," Katherine said. She had been started so much that she accidentally hit Tanya in the nose. All the Rangers ran downstairs and to the computer. Hayley found the source. The dinos were attacking the city.

"Man! This early in the morning?" Adam ranted.

"Sorry guys, but duty calls," Jason said.

"Right," everyone yelled and then another alarm went off.

"What is that one for?" Tanya asked.

"I am checking," Hayley said and checked. "It is picking up a huge amount of energy near downtown. Let me see if we can see the source of it." Hayley scanned the downtown area. In the surveillance footage, people were fleeing the area. Just then, they got a picture of Mesogog walking up.

"And there is the creep that has the DinoThunders," Billy said. Everyone gasped when they saw Tommy walking behind him.

"What the?" the whole room said at the same time. They watched as Mesogog gave a command to Tommy. He gave the Red Dino Gem to Tommy. The Rangers could see that Mesogog had the other gems as well.

"That is why there is a huge energy reading," Hayley said. "The Dino Gems are in one place." They saw Tommy close his eyes and concentrate and then a few seconds later, he pointed in one direction and the two walked toward where Tommy had been pointing.

"He turned on us…….AGAIN!" Rocky yelled. "Mesogog might have turned him evil again. Man, it is always a pain when he is on the wrong side."

"Rocky," Tanya said. "You don't know if he is evil. He could be being forced to do something."

"Yeah," Adam said. "The expression on Tommy's face when Mesogog told him to do something wasn't a pleasant one. He looked disgusted. If we need to get mad at anyone, it should be Mesogog."

"I agree," Jason said. "Ok guys, we need to split up to try and fight the dino freaks. "I hate to say this, but we can't go after Tommy and Meso…whatever his name is. The safety of the people comes first."

"But, Dr. Oliver and the others!" Cassidy said in surprise.

"I know! If we can get rid of the dinos and then save your teacher and others, we will, but the dinos are more of a priority." Cassidy and Devin reluctantly agreed.

"Ready, guys? It's morphin' time!" Jason said.

"DinoThunder Power Up, HA!" Cassidy and Devin said. All the Rangers morphed into their respective suits and went down town to where Conner, Trent and Ethan were attacking the buildings.

"HEY UGLIES!" Rocky yelled. Conner, Trent and Ethan turned around. "We are going to send you back where you came from!"

"Rocky…..that is really cliché!" Tanya said shaking her head. "Can you ever be serious?"

"Hush you," Rocky said.

"Tell your master we are going kick his sorry behind, turn Tommy back to normal, and rescue the DinoThunder Rangers!" Jason said.

"Master hasn't turned Oliver evil," Conner said.

"What?"

"What!" Hayley said. She had just got off the phone with Anton and Elsa. She had come into the conversation half way.

"Dr. Oliver follows Mesogog's orders willingly," Ethan said.

"Dr. Oliver is not evil," Trent said.

"Then why is he doing this?" Katherine yelled.

"No talk! Fight! Fight or we face master's wrath!" Conner said and charged the Rangers. Trent jumped up, started to fly and then grabbed Ethan. The two soar upward and then Trent came zooming down toward the group of Rangers.

"Crap!" Billy said.

While the fighting was starting, Tommy and Mesogog were nearing the location of the fallen Tyrannozord. Tommy had a glum look on his face.

"Where is it, Tommy?" Mesogog said impatiently. Tommy closed his eyes. He used the telepathic power that Conner's Gem had. All the gems were able to tame the zords with that power. Tommy could feel the Tyrannozord's energy and remaining thoughts of determination coming from about a block away near the car graveyard.

"There," Tommy said tersely. The two went up to where they found bits and pieces of the mighty zord scatters along the car graveyard. Tommy was angry when he saw this site. When he had tried to figure out where the city had disposed the remains of the zords just after they had sacrificed them before, the mayor wouldn't cooperate with him. He would only rely the information to their location if the Rangers would reveal their identities and Tommy refused very negatively to him. Seeing the Tyrannozord made him sad as well. He had debated time and time again whether sacrificing the zords was worth it or if he had made a very reckless decision.

"Finally! Tyrannodrones, take our precious cargo back to the fortress," Mesogog said happily. "Interesting that the city disposed of the zord here. I am thinking that they dumped all of them here. Use the gems to check if all of them are here." Mesogog handed Tommy all the gems and gave him a look that signaled that if Tommy dared try anything funny he would pay a price for it. Tommy concentrated on the gems and then he could feel all the energies of the zords. Mesogog had been right. Tommy could feel their presences in the car graveyard.

"They are here too," Tommy said painfully. He knew he had no choice in this matter.

"Exxxxceeellent," Mesogog said satisfied.

Adam grabbed Ethan's horns and tried to fight from being skewered alive. Adam tried to push Ethan back when Billy came up with his lance to try and hit him. Due to the armor on Ethan, Billy's attacks were bouncing right off. Billy's attack however distracted Ethan long enough for Adam to get away from him and to catch his breath. Cassidy came up to Adam to see if he was alright but then the two were knocked down when Billy was thrown into them. Devin slashed at Trent with his axes, but Trent was too fast for Devin and dodged every one of them. Tanya came up with her Zeo pistol and fired a few shots, but Trent dodged those and swiped at Tanya knocking her down. Devin helped her up.

"This is terrible!" Tanya said. "We are having a horrible time with these guys."

"We can't even combine our weapons together," Devin said.

Jason had his Power Sword in hand when he when slash at Conner. Even though Conner was the biggest of the dinos, he wasn't slow at all. Conner dodged the sword and used his tail to hit Jason's side. Jason fell over onto the ground. When Conner was about to use the tail to come down on top of Jason, Katherine got in between the two, used her shield and braced herself for the impact. Conner hit and she slid back into Jason absorbing some of the impact. Jason took out his blaster and fired at Conner. He hit him in the chest and Conner backed up.

"Man, they are tough!" Rocky said.

"Master Mesogog says to destroy Rangers!" Conner said.

"Must not disobey Mesogog," Ethan said.

"Man, that is low!" Adam said. "He is using fear to make them work for him."

"That is sad," Tanya said.

"Destroy!" The dinos said as they lunged at the Rangers. The Rangers used their blasters and fired. They managed to hit all of them pretty hard, except for Ethan. His armor had shielded some of the attacks.

"Uh oh!" Katherine said.

"Devin! Let's combine weapons!" Cassidy said. She took her crossbow and Devin put his axes into gun mode and put them underneath Cassidy's crossbow. Cassidy held the weapon as Devin braced himself behind her so that they could absorb the recoil on the shot.

"Z-Hunter bow!" the two said. "Fire!" Cassidy shot at Ethan and the shot hit him hard sending him into the other dinos.

"Nice shot!" Jason said as the Rangers ran up to Cassidy and Devin. "Not bad for newbies." The two teens smiled under their helmets.

"Retreat to master!" Conner said. The flying dino jumped up and grabbed the other two dinos and flew away.

"Rangers, come in," Hayley said.

"Go ahead Hayley," Devin said.

"Those dinos are heading straight for Mesogog and Tommy. If you can be quick enough, you can catch all of them."

"But, it is clear across town, Hayley," Adam said. "How can we get there before those dinos do?"

"I KNOW!" Devin said, looked around and demorphed. "Hayley, where is it?"

"Let me check," Hayley. "At the car graveyard."

"Good, I know that place. Guys, get closer together."

"Devin, what are you doing?" Cassidy said.

"This!" Devin concentrated on a memory that he had of going to the car graveyard with his dad to find car parts for his family's car and then concentrated on thinking he was there. The Rangers felt themselves being pulled upward and then down again. When the feeling stopped, they realized that they had teleported to that very location.

"What the!" Jason said.

"He can teleport with his dino gem," Cassidy said.

"And I thought that teleporting in the Ranger business now was dead," Tanya said. The Rangers began to laugh.

"Guys, get serious," Jason said. "We need to find Meso-freak and Tommy. Let's split up. Cassidy, you, Tanya and Katherine go that way to the left. Adam, Devin and Billy, you go right and Rocky, we are going down the middle. Call for the others when you see them."

"Right," Jason said.

The groups moved south down the car graveyard. As they were searching for Mesogog and Tommy, Rocky confronted Jason about something that was bugging him.

"Hey, Jase," Rocky said.

"Yeah?" Jason replied.

"I was wondering…how come you guys didn't call me when you were doing the Red Ranger mission?" Jason stopped. He was being put on the spot. He didn't know what to say.

"Uhhh….ask Tommy," Jason quickly retorted.

"What?" Rocky yelled in disbelief. "You guys aren't telling me something that happened! Why didn't you guys invite me?"

"SHUT IT, Rocky!" Jason said sharply. "We need to be quiet!"

"I am not going to be quiet unless someone tells me what the hell…." Rocky said and then Jason grabbed him and pulled him down behind a car. Rocky looked up and saw why Jason had pulled him down. They had found Mesogog and Tommy.

"I am surprised, Tommy," Mesogog said. "We also found the new Rangers zords here as well. You are really reckless with your zords."

"Hmph!" Tommy said.

Jason talked into his communicator that had been tuned into the DinoThunder bracelets so that all the rangers could speak to one another. He told the others where they were and to meet them there. The two watched Tommy and Mesogog as they talked.

"Only your zord left to find Tommy and then I will have them all," Mesogog said.

"Right," Tommy said glumly.

"Once I have the zords, Tommy, your Ranger friends won't stand a chance."

"The zords?" Jason said in surprise. "He is collecting their zords? Why?"

"They're resourceful, Mesogog. They will defeat you. And with my best friend leading them, you won't win." Mesogog grabbed Tommy by the collar and used his telekinesis on Tommy. Tommy grabbed his head in pain and as Mesogog let go of him, he dropped to the ground.

"What the?" Rocky whispered. "The heck did he do to Tommy?"

Tommy looked up and saw Jason and Rocky. Tommy was happy to see them, but then became serious when he looked back up at Mesogog who was surveying over the tyrannodrones gathering the last pieces of the Brachiozord. Tommy looked at the gems in his right hand and his black gem in the left. Tommy mouthed to Rocky and Jason, 'Keep these from him!' and tossed the gems in his right hand to Jason and Rocky. The two Rangers caught them, but when Rocky had reached to catch two of them, his arm hit a broken muffler and it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"What?" Mesogog said as he turned around to find Tommy about to throw his own gem to Jason. Mesogog used his telekinesis again and made Tommy drop his gem. Tommy fell to the ground trying desperately to shut out the pain.

"Damn it!" Jason said as the two Rangers tried to run up to where Tommy was, but was stopped by Conner and Ethan dropping out of the sky. Conner and Ethan charged Jason and Rocky as Mesogog grabbed the black Dino Gem from the ground.

"You disobeyed me, Dr. Oliver," Mesogog yelled angrily through his teeth. "Where are the other gems!" Mesogog then knew that Tommy had done something to get rid of them and became even angrier. He applied more pressure onto Tommy's brain and Tommy let out an anguished scream because he was hurting so badly. When Mesogog stopped, Tommy had gone unconscious. He went over to him and grabbed the Black Dino Gem. "No matter. I only need your gem anyway."

Jason and Rocky were getting thrown about. The strength of Ethan and Conner was very hard for the two Rangers to take. Conner grabbed Jason by the neck with his tail and slammed him up against a smashed car.

"Master doesn't like you snooping," Conner said.

"I will keep that in mind," Jason said as he tried to get out of Conner's grip. Rocky was hoping from car to car trying not to get caught by Ethan. Ethan did outsmart Rocky however when he threw half of a car at Rocky and Rocky went to dodge it. Ethan came in and tackled Rocky pinning him to the ground.

"Let go of him!" a female voice said. A blast came at Ethan and pushed him off of Rocky. Cassidy came up to Rocky. She helped him up. "You okay?"

"Back off!" Katherine said as she threw her shield at Conner. Her shield hit Conner's tail and then Tanya came in with her weapons and smacked Conner away from Jason. Conner and Ethan gathered together and were soon joined by Kira and Trent when Billy, Adam and Devin threw them into Conner and Ethan.

At the Dino Lab, Hayley watched anxiously as the Rangers fought the dinos. At that moment, Anton and Elsa walked in.

"How is the battle going?" Anton said as he hobbled down the stairs.

"Be careful Anton!" Elsa said. "I don't want you to get hurt again, sweetie."

"They found Tommy and it seems like Mesogog found the remains of the zords."

"That's not good," Anton said. Elsa, Hayley and Anton watched the monitor to watch the battle.

"Nice work guys!" Jason said. Mesogog was furious. His dinos were losing. He knew that the dinos were no longer of use to him.

"Attack them! NOOOOOW!" Mesogog yelled as he pointed at the Rangers. The ZEO Rangers, Jason and Billy took out their blasters and Cassidy and Devin took out their weapons and combined them. The dinos hesitated for they knew that they wouldn't survive the attack. At that moment, Tommy was beginning to wake up.

"Ready!" Jason yelled. Tommy looked up and knew that they were positioned to destroy his students. "Aim!" Tommy ran in front of his students with his arms raised.

"FIRE!" The Rangers yelled.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Tommy said as he stepped in the way deliberately.

---------------------

Oh boy! Are we evil or what? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Rescue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers aren't not ours…….Belongs to Disney…..just doing this for fun.

Authors' notes: TM: Hee hee. I love making you all suffer like that. Anyway, Enjoy the fic. This one is a short chapter too. TiC: Why do I enjoy working on this fic so much? Simply put, because I enjoy screwing with Tommy as much as TM does. Using words to jab him with a stick is fun. jab jab jab ...okay, I'll stop.

**Restoration**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer**

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

"STOP!" Jason yelled. "Tommy! What in the hell are you doing!"

"Don't you dare destroy them!" Tommy said with a very serious and angry look on his face.

"What?" most of the Rangers said in astonishment. They were asking themselves why was he defending the enemy.

"Why, Tommy?" Katherine said. "Why?"

Mesogog laughed in a very evil and malicious manner. "Tell them Tommy," Mesogog said with a laugh. "Tell them why."

"You son of a…" Tommy snapped irately at Mesogog, but Mesogog interrupted him as he gave him the gesture of him using his powers of telekinesis. Tommy then swore under his breath, "You f#$ing bastard."

"Why, Tommy?" Jason said in a calm tone. He could tell that Mesogog had done something to make Tommy do this. He could see the pissed off look on Tommy's face.

"They are… my…students." When Tommy said that, the other Rangers were shocked. They lowered their weapons unsure about how to react or what to do in this situation. Questioning the serious look on Tommy's face would be the wrong thing to do. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent couldn't take anymore. Tommy turned around and saw them gasping for breath as they dropped to their knees.

"WHAT!" Hayley, Anton and Elsa shouted in surprise.

"My son!" Anton said as he dropped to his knees. "One of those ugly looking dino monstrosities is my son?" Anton began to cry. He was in utter pain to see Trent and his friends like that. He didn't want them to turn out like he had when he was Mesogog.

"No way! Guys!" Devin said with a crack in his voice. He couldn't believe what his teacher had said.

"Conner…..Kira…..Trent…" Cassidy said as she fought to keep her sobbing back. "ETHAN!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Mesogog said as he used his telekinesis on the dinos and Tommy and they collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"NO!" Cassidy said as she got up and tried to run to her teammates, but was stopped by a huge number of tyrannodrones. Most of them attacked the Rangers, but the others grabbed the unconscious Tommy and dinos and dragged them into a nearby invisa-portal. After Mesogog took them, the remaining tyrannodrones disappeared as well.

"Damn it!" Adam said.

"Shit!" Rocky said. "This sucks big time!"

"Guys!" Jason said. "Let's return to the Lab. We need to figure out what to do next. We need to plan carefully. If we don't do something now, who knows what will happen." Jason looked down at his hand and Rocky's. He was puzzled as to why Tommy wanted them to keep those rocks safe.

Back at Mesogog's fortress, a very steamed reptilian villain was not happy at all with what Tommy had done. The tyrannodrones dragged the unconscious Tommy into the holding chair and strapped him in. The dinos were dragged to separate cages off to the side of the holding chair. Mesogog looked at them all with angry looks and then looked at Tommy.

"Now, to break the seal," Mesogog said as he took the Black Dino Gem and shot its energy toward the diamond incased Orange Dino Gem. Mesogog pushed the energy at its maximum trying to get it out quicker. Tommy gave a yell of pain as his gem was being drained. Apparently any of the gemss energy that was left in him was also being drained. Finally the diamond shell exploded as the last bit of the Black Gem's energy was released. The orange gem glowed brightly in its respective color. Mesogog tossed the Black Dino Gem onto the unconscious Tommy and went over and grabbed the orange one. "At laaasssstttt! Haaaa!" Mesogog's eyes were beaming with happiness as he went over to a nearby table and attached the orange gem to a dino bracelet like the other DinoThunders wore. He put the bracelet on and expected the gem to glow, but it did not. Mesogog growled in dissatisfaction. "The gem has not chosen me. No matter. I will still be able to use it to revive the zords." Mesogog went up to the lab's exit and went down a hallway and down farther into the fortress. He went into a giant room where the tyrannodrones were finishing putting all the pieces of the different zords together. "Soon my precious Dino-zords……sooooooooonnnn."

Meanwhile, back at the Dino Lab, all the Rangers were looking at each other for some signs that they had a plan going. Hayley looked blankly at the screen. She was in deep thought trying to come up with a plan. Finally, Anton Mercer spoke up.

"I don't care what it takes!" he said. "I am going to get my son back!" Everyone jumped when he spoke.

"We know, Dr. Mercer," Jason said, "but we need a plan first."

"What we need are the other Rangers," Devin said. "Our team."

"Yeah, Devin's right," Cassidy said. "They were the ones that taught us how to be Rangers. Kira, Trent and Ethan gave support, Conner lead us and Dr. Oliver was the one that taught us everything. We need them."

"We know!" Rocky said. "The thing is that we don't have them!" Rocky punched the wall with his fist. "Man!"

"Mesogog has become too powerful," Katherine said. "You could see their faces. They were in fear of him."

"Except for Tommy. He was hella pissed off at him. I have only seen him like that once in my whole life and that was when Zedd was allowed into the Command Center."

"We need to do something," Tanya said. Jason looked down at the two gems that he had in his hand, the red and white gems.

"What do you have there, Jason?" Billy asked.

"Tommy had thrown these to me and Rocky," Jason said as he showed the gems. Rocky showed the blue and yellow gems as well when he saw Jason doing that. Hayley and Anton's eyes grew wider when they saw them.

"Those are the Dino Gems!" Hayley said as she snatched the gems out of Rocky and Jason's hand. "These are the source of the DinoThunder Rangers' power! Tommy must have been using them to find the zords."

"So that is why he tossed them to me. He was trying to get rid of them!"

"Jason, I think it would be best if we rescue the Rangers. We are going to need all the help we can get," Katherine said.

"The problem with that, Kat, is that they are dinos," Tanya said. "They can't use their powers when they are dinos like that."

"I will cure them," Anton said determinedly. "When I had Mesogog in me, I tried to get rid of him with an antidote I created. Unfortunately, when I was about to use it, he took me over and dumped it out on me. I can make the antidote again."

"That's great!" Jason said. "Guys! We need to go on the offense! Our friends are in trouble and we need their help as well!"

"What should we do?" Cassidy said.

"We are going to need everyone on this one, even the ones that aren't rangers." Everyone was listening now. "If the DinoThunder zords attack, we need to defend our city with our own. Are the ZEO zords still operational, Billy?"

"Yeah, they are," Billy said. "Andros and the Space Rangers cleaned up the ruins of the Power Chamber and they told me that the holding bay wasn't touched in Divatox's attack. They are still operating."

"Good!" Jason said. "That is what I wanted to hear. The ZEOs need to be the back up if we aren't able to stop the zords."

"Good idea, Jase," Adam said. "We can form both Megazords if we need to, but we will be screwed if they are more powerful than both of them. We don't have Pyramidus."

"I think that the Dinozords are stronger than your zords, guys," Hayley said. "When we were building the zords, Tommy told me that they were stronger. He said that the zords are wild when they aren't tamed and hard to bring down.

"Thanks Hayley. Okay, then, you guys will have to try your best to take them down. Meanwhile, Billy, Cassidy, Devin, Hayley, Anton and I will go to Mesogog's lab and get Tommy and the other DinoThunders and hopefully change them back to normal. Anton, how long before you can make that antidote?"

"I can have the antidote ready in about fifteen minutes," Anton said. He went over to Tommy's equipment to see if all the ingredients were there. "Good, he has what I need. All I need now is their DNA."

"I can get you that, Anton," Hayley said. "Jason, we can use the Triceramax Command Center to get there. Tommy and the other DinoThunders have used it before to get there. All we need to do is to have the firewall-breaker ready. I will bring the Dino Gems to the other Rangers so they can have them when we are trying to fight our way out."

"Is it ready, William?" Jason asked Billy.

"Yeah it is," he replied. "And I made a back up charger in case the device needs a jumpstart."

"Good!" Jason said. "Now all we need to do is wait for Dr. Mercer and we're ready."

"What about me, Jason?" Elsa asked with a sad look on her face.

"You stay here and help monitor everyone's status. You need to relay to the ZEOs any problems and to relay what is happening with us to them."

"Got it!"

"Ok guys! Let's bring back the kids!" Jason said.

"RIGHT!" everyone said and waited as Anton prepared the antidote. The fifteen minutes felt like an eternity for everyone there. Everyone patiently watched Anton as the final ingredients were put into a huge beaker. The liquid turned dark green when Anton was finished.

"Done!' Anton said. "Either we make them drink it or we inject them with it."

"That's great! Let's do this now before he begins attacking," Jason said. Just then the alarm on the Dino Lab computer went off. Hayley ran over and looked at the monitor.

"Guys…he's not wasting any time!" she said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. Hayley moved out of the way to show the Dinozords that now were under Mesogog's control. They were rampaging through downtown Reefside. Not too far away from where they had appeared, the Rangers spotted Mesogog laughing evilly.

"He is attacking now."

"Ok guys! This is it, then!" Jason said. "We need to do this quickly. You all know what to do?" Everyone nodded. "It's morphin' time!"

"DinoThunder Power Up HA!" Cassidy and Devin said. All of the Rangers morphed.

Elsa went to the computer seat and watched as all of the Rangers got into the Triceramax Command Center and drove off. They drove to downtown Reefside and the ZEOs got out of the Command Center.

"Hurry and save the others!" Adam yelled as he ran with the ZEOs to where the Dinozords were attacking.

"Be careful you guys!" Jason said and Hayley closed the door. "Let's do this!"

"Right! Next stop! Mesogog's fortress!" she said and they drove off.

"We need ZEO Zord power now!" All of the ZEO Rangers said and the zords came to them. In Adam's Taurus zord, he activated the remote control device and summoned Tommy's Phoenix zord.

"Do your really think you can win now, Rangers?" Mesogog said slyly. The ZEO Rangers came together and formed the ZEO Megazord and went up and grabbed the Tyrannozord by the tail and threw it away from the building it was trying to smash.

Meanwhile, Jason and the people in the Triceramax Command Center had just arrived at one of the invisa-portals that Hayley had picked up on her screen. Billy made sure that the device was securely on the top of the truck and told Hayley that they were ready. They fired at the portal as they drove up and into it. They were now on Mesogog's Fortress just outside the entrance to it.

"Alright!" Hayley said. "We're here!" Just then, a bunch of tyrannodrones appeared outside the Command Center.

"We'll distract them!" Jason said as he readied near the exit.

"When we start fighting, you run in," Billy said. Devin looked at his fist and then turned to Cassidy.

"Cass, you go and protect Hayley and Dr. Mercer," he said.

"What?" Cassidy said surprised. "Why? I have never split up bef…"

"Just do it, Cass," Devin said. "You can protect them and Jason and Billy need my help. You can do it." Cassidy was nervous. She had never been separated from Devin when they were Rangers and when she had one time in regular life she couldn't stand it and completely feel apart.

"Okay," Cassidy said reluctantly.

"Alright?" Jason asked making sure everyone was ready. Everyone nodded as Anton Mercer showed the antidote and put into his pocket. He nodded. "Okay……GO!"

Hayley opened the back of the Triceramax Command Center quickly and Jason came flying out of the exit tackling one of the tyrannodrones as it tried to come in. Devin and Billy jumped out with their weapons ready. They started swing their weapons around to try and move them away from the Command Center.

"Go now!" Billy yelled after he hit one of the tyrannodrones in the head and then pinned him to the ground. Cassidy nodded and ran with Anton and Hayley into the fortress.

"Alright you tyranno-freaks," Devin said as he held his axes out. "Come and get me!" One of them did and Devin dodged under it and kicked it in the back sending it into other tyrannodrones that were behind him. He caught a different tyrannodrones's arm with both his axes, push the arm up and he slashed it. Devin then slashed at one behind him and it too felt to the ground.

Billy twirled his Lance around like he had been studying how to use staffs since the age of two. He hit three of the tyrannodrones as he swung the Lance above his head and then swooped back and hit five more. He then jumped, flipped and kicked one of them back into two of the ones that Jason was fighting.

"Thanks," Jason said after he had watched them land on the ground. Jason had his blaster in one hand and his sword in the other. He slashed downward at the tyrannodrones in front of him and then aimed his blaster at the ones that were behind the one that he just knocked down. He fired a slue of shoots at them and then when he was finished he fired a shot behind him not looking at the tyrannodrones that he sensed coming up behind him. Other tyrannodrones however began to jump on Jason after he had done that. Jason charged his Power Sword and then gave a 360-degree slash around him destroying all the tyrannodrones around him. As he looked up to the fortress, he said, "I wonder if they have found them yet."

Cassidy was shooting her crossbow as the three ran down the hallway. When they first went into the fortress, they had meet a lot of the tyrannodrones and Cassidy had to fight her way through them.

"Which way you two?" Cassidy said.

"This way!" Anton said and ran down the hall and turned into the lab where the dinos were. Anton knocked out the two tyrannodrones that were in the lab and Cassidy threw them out of the lab.

"There they are!" Hayley said as she and Anton ran up to them.

"Cassidy, that button!" Anton yelled. Cassidy pushed it and the main doors to the lab closed. They could hear the tyrannodrones pounding on the door trying to get in. " Cassidy, blow up that control panel."

"Why?" Cassidy asked confusedly.

"That controls the tyrannodrones!" She aimed her crossbow at the panel and fired. The computer blew up and they could hear thumps outside the lab suddenly stop. "Good! We won't have to deal with them anymore."

"Conner! Guys!" Cassidy said as she went up to the dinos. Anton was at Trent's cage looking painfully sad at him.

"The Pink Ranger…" Conner said. "Master will be mad."

"Guys," Hayley said as she was pulling out a gun that shot medicine. "We are going to return you to normal."

"Teacher went after master," Ethan said.

"Teacher not happy with master," Trent said.

"Teacher?" Cassidy said as she took off her helmet. "What do they mean?"

"Master has what he wants," Kira said.

Anton looked at Hayley. The two knew that they had to grab the arms and inject the antidote into them.

"Cassidy, help me," Anton said and the two grabbed Conner's arm. Conner tried to break free from the two. Anton and Cassidy were struggling to keep a hold of Conner. "Now Hayley!" Hayley shot the antidote into Conner's arm. Conner yelled when it happened gave a big jerk backwards making Cassidy and Anton let go. Conner went into a fetal position as he grabbed his head yelling. Just then, they could see Conner's dino body becoming more and more human.

"It worked!" Hayley said happily. Conner had returned to normal. His clothes that he had been wearing were now hanging on him and torn up.

"Hayley! Dr. Mercer!" Conner said as he looked up. "Thank God!" He had a look of relief and happiness on his face. "Cassidy!"

"Thank God you are all right," Hayley said as she prepared another dose for one of the other dinos.

"Conner returned to normal?" Ethan said as Anton grabbed his hand. Hayley hit Ethan with the antidote and he too returned to normal. Cassidy shot the locks on the cages when the DinoThunder Rangers returned to normal. All of them got out of their cages and Trent immediately ran up to Anton and hugged him. The two hugged each other tightly fearing that if they were to let go, they would never see each other again.

"Dad! I am so…." Trent said.

"It is okay," Anton said assuring him that everything was fine.

"Wait! Where is Dr. Oliver?" Cassidy said as she looked around.

"That is what we were trying to tell you!" Kira said.

At that moment, Jason spoke through Cassidy's communicator.

"What happened you guys?" Jason said. "One minute we were fighting and then they just suddenly dropped down dead."

"We disabled the controls," Hayley said. "You three alright?"

"Yeah," Billy said. "We are fine. Did you find them?"

"Yeah, all except Tommy," Anton said.

"We were trying to tell you," Ethan said.

"He got free from the chair that was holding him," Trent said. "He came up to us to see if we were alright and tried to open the door."

"But he couldn't," Cassidy said worried.

"Right," Ethan said. "Mesogog used that gun to open another gem that was encased in a rock."

"Another gem?" Cassidy, Devin, Hayley and Anton yelled shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, an orange one," Conner said. "Anyway, Dr. O knew he couldn't help us and said that he was out to get Mesogog for doing this to us. He then ran off into an invisa-portal."

"Then he escaped already," Hayley said.

"Okay guys, get back here and we will go back," Jason said. "We need to help the ZEO Rangers. They are fighting your zords."

"Rangers come in!" Elsa said over the communicators.

"What is it?" Jason said.

"The ZEO Rangers are in trouble! They're having a hell of a time!"

"Oh God!" Conner said.

"Guys! Let's get outta here," Hayley said as she reached into the bag that had held the antidote gun and pulled out a bomb. "Let's blow this party."

The Tricerazord came up, jumped and hit the ZEO Megazord in the mid-section. The Rangers inside tried to regain their balance after that attack. The Pterazord swooped in and hit the zord in the shoulder, which sent it off balance and down to the ground. At that moment, they saw all of the Dinozords gathering together.

"This doesn't look good," Adam said.

"We have to call the other Megazord!" Tanya said.

"I agree!" Rocky said. "We need the Super ZEO Zord Power!" At that call, the Super ZEO Zords came flying down from the sky and land in front of the ZEO Megazord. The five zords combined and became the Super ZEO Megazord. Adam and Katherine jumped into the Super ZEO Megazord. The Dimetrozord then jumped up to try and use its saw to slash at it. The Super ZEO Megazord grabbed it by the saw and tossed the zord away.

"Ha! Take that!" Katherine said.

"That isn't good!" Adam said as he pointed at the Dinozords. They were combining into the Thundersaurus Megazord with the Parasaurzord attachment, the Dino Stegazord with the Dimetrozord attachment and Cretaco Megazord (Cassidy and Devin's zords) with the Cephalazord attachment. "OH SHIT!"

"I thought that they couldn't combine without the Rangers telling them too," Tanya said.

"Well…they did!" Rocky said. "We need help…badly."

The Thundersaurus Megazord went up to the ZEO Megazord and jabbed it hard in the torso. Sparks flew from the impact as the zord fell down. The other two DinoThunder Megazords ran up to the Super ZEO Megazord and used their attachments to inflict heavy damage. The Super ZEO Megazord fell next to the other Megazord.

"Crap! We can't handle these zords!" Adam yelled.

"We're down for!" Tanya yelled. The DinoThunder zords prepared to do their final attacks that would finish off the ZEO Rangers.

"NO!" Rocky said as all the ZEO Rangers braced for impact. Just then, they heard shots being fired. They looked up to see shots hitting the DinoThunder Megazords and backing up.

"What the hell?" Adam said.

"Who?" Katherine said. Just then, a red zord stepped in front of the ZEO Megazords.

"You guys okay?" a male voice said from inside the zord.

"TOMMY!" the ZEO Rangers said happily.

-----------------------

Jason and the others have returned the DinoThunder Rangers to normal and Tommy has escaped to join the fight. Can the DinoThunder Rangers make it back in time to help the ZEO Rangers? Find out next time in the final chapter (possibly).


	6. Atonement

Disclaimer: Power Rangers are Disney's property. We don't own it and are not making money. TM: MOM! It's not plagiarism! --' IT'S FANFICTION! Oi!

Authors' notes: We didn't know if this was going to be the last chapter or not, but it is. TM: This is one hell of a chapter! Lots of stuff and TiC gets his wish…..for five mintues. :P Anyway, enjoy the last installment. TiC: She never lets me have any fun. 

**Restoration**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer**

**Chapter 6: Atonement**

"What the hell?" Mesogog said as he looked at the opposing side. There in front of the fallen ZEO zords was the Red Battlezord with its arm guns smoking. "Who the!"

"Mesogog, you will pay for what you have done!" Tommy yelled.

"Dr. Oliver! Bah! No matter what form you are in, I will destroy you and the other Rangers."

"Not on my watch!" Under the ZEO suit, Tommy concentrated on his gem and tried to call out to the Brachiozord. 'Please! Don't do this. I know you don't want to.' The DinoThunder bracelet under his ZEO suit started to glow very faintly. He knew that there wasn't much power left in the gem, but he tried. Finally, the Brachiozord roared and it's colors that had been a very sickening shade of green turned back into the brilliant gold and black it was before. "Yes!"

"Huh?" Rocky said.

"What just…?" Adam trailed off.

"NOOO!" Mesogog yelled as he saw the Brachiozord roar yet again. He knew what had happened. "Damn you Tommy! How did you do that!"

"Brachio! Contain them!" Tommy commanded. The Brachiozord blasted the zords as Tommy turned around. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're glad to see you," Tanya said.

"You had us worried there, man," Adam said.

"Sorry guys," Tommy said. He looked back at the fight with the Dinozords. "Guys, I only bought us time. The ZEO zords won't hold up against them. They were built stronger than the ZEO zords with more advanced technology. We will lose if we keep up the battle like this."

"Hayley and the others went to go rescue you and the other DinoThunder Rangers, Tom," Rocky said.

"We need them to tame the zords," Katherine added.

"Hayley told us that you and the other Rangers were the only ones that could," Tanya said.

"ZEO Rangers, come in!" Elsa said.

"Elsa go ahead," Tommy said.

"Tommy? How did you get there?"

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"The other Rangers are on the way back here," Elsa said. "Hayley has given them their morphers and will be there as fast as they can."

"They better hurry," Tanya said. "That zord isn't doing too hot."

"What!" Tommy said as he turned around to look at the Brachiozord. It was being beaten heavily upon until the point that all the Megazords pushed it over. "NO!"

"Ha ha ha!" Mesogog laughed evilly. "You really thought that your zord could withstand the whole army of Bio-zords? Ha! Pathetic!" Tommy growled to himself. Tommy ran at the Dinozords punching with the Red Battlezord. He was able to make a few good punches in on them, but the Thundersaraus picked up the Red Battlezord and threw it at the other ZEO zords. The zords had taken a lot of damage from that to the point that they couldn't function now. "Now to finish you all."

Just then, a zord came running up to the Dinozords and hit the DinoThunder Megazord in the torso. The zord then backed up away from them. The zord was orange and very small compared to the other zords. It growled as it got into a defensive position.

"What the heck?" Tanya said. "A new zord?"

"It is a Troodon!" Tommy said.

"A what?" Rocky said. "Tommy, you sound like Billy now!"

"Get serious Rocky! If we don't get control of that zord, we are in big trouble."

"Why?" Adam said. He was a little worried by Tommy's tone.

"That dinosaur is the most intelligent dino ever. If Mesogog gets a hold of it, we're screwed."

The Troodonzord crouched down ready to jump. It knew that the other zords were about to strike at it. The Dino Stegazord came down at it trying to slash it but it jumped out of the way. The other zords were having a horrible time trying to hit the little orange zord. At one point, it jumped up and hit the Creteo Megazord in the head.

"Troodon! You are mine!" Mesogog said as he stood on a building nearby and held his arm that had the orange dino gem out. The Orange Dino gem glowed brightly and the Troodonzord glowed.

"NO!" the Rangers said.

"Crap!" Tommy said. Just then out of nowhere, a kick came in and it Mesogog in the back. Mesogog fell forward and into the rooftop. He turned to find the DinoThunder Rangers standing there morphed and in fighting position.

"What!" Mesogog said in surprise. "You are suppose to be…?"

"Dinosaurs?" Conner interrupted him. "Let's just say that thanks to some friends we were able to get rid of the scaly look!" Conner pointed to Anton, Jason, Billy and Hayley who were running toward the ZEO Rangers. Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Katherine and Tommy were crawling out of their zords. When Mesogog turned back to the DinoThunder Rangers they had morphed and were holding their morphers taking control of the zords. Mesogog's plan had crumbled in less than ten seconds and he was furious.

"GGGAAA! You meddlesome kids! How dare you!"

"What are you? A Scooby Doo villain?" Conner said tauntingly and then Kira elbowed him in the side. "Ow!" Mesogog growled angrily as he turned and jumped off the building and started to run towards the other Rangers. He came up and grabbed ZEO Ranger V and slammed him into his zord choking him by the neck.

"Tommy!" Jason, Katherine, and the other Rangers said.

"IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mesogog yelled furiously at Tommy who was desperately grabbing at Mesogog's hand that had a very good grip on him. Tommy was having trouble breathing.

"Let go of him!" Katherine said as she grabbed onto the arm, but Mesogog used the other arm to knock her out of the way and on to the ground.

"NO!" Anton said as he grabbed Mesogog from behind and tried to pull him off Tommy. "I gave you life, Mesogog!"

Mesogog threw Anton off with ease. "Yes Mercer, and now I will take yours away!"

Billy and Jason ran up to Mesogog and grabbed him as well. Mesogog pushed them off of him and threw Tommy into Jason. At that moment, the DinoThunder Rangers came running up.

"Dr. O!" they said.

All the Rangers got into fighting stances and charged at Mesogog as Hayley and Anton ran out of the way. Rocky came down with his ZEO weapons and tried to take out Mesogog, but he dodged and threw Kira into him when she tried to come in and slash at him. Adam jumped up onto Jason's shoulders and down onto Mesogog with his axes with Devin following him exactly. Adam didn't hit Mesogog, but Devin did. Trent used his speed attack on Mesogog, which hit him hard and just after he finished Billy came in with his Lance and hit him with a few swipes. Katherine and Ethan took out their shields and ran up to Mesogog and pushed him back into a wall of a building and Cassidy came in and punched him in the face. Mesogog pushed the two Pink Rangers and Ethan off him, but then met three swords slashing him in the chest area. "Triassic Power!" Conner screamed before joining Jason and Tommy in trying to slash Mesogog again with a combined attack. Mesogog yelled as his erupted into sparks and fell to the ground.

"You can't win Mesogog!" Jason said.

"We are going to make sure you stay dead this time!" Tommy said.

"I don't think so!" Mesogog said as his body began to glow in different colors.

"Oh no!" Tommy said. He knew what was happening. Mesogog's body began to change into the Meso-monster again.

"Nooowwww! You're miiiiinnnee!" Meso-monster said.

Meso-monster ran up to the group of rangers.

"Oh shit!" Tommy said under his breath. Meso-monster whipped his tail around and knocked most of the Rangers down. The Rangers readied their weapons and charged in on him again. This time however they couldn't get any hits on him at all. When a Ranger would try to slash at him, Meso-monster would block it and retaliate by hitting them with a counterattack.

"We need the ZEO Cannon!" Tommy yelled. The cannon appeared in front of them and the ZEO Rangers caught it. They readied it to shoot. "Ready? AIM! FIRE!" The shot hit Meso-monster, but he caught the blast. "NO WAY!" Meso-monster sent it back into Katherine and Tanya. Their suits demorphed and they fell to the ground. The other Rangers ran over to them. Adam and Rocky jumped to attack. Meso-monster caught them by using his telekinesis attack stopping them in mid-air and causing extreme pain. Rocky and Adam yelled as they hung there. At that moment, Rocky and Adam's suits demorphed due to too much damage. Meso-monster threw them aside.

"Noo!" Jason said as he and Billy ran up to Meso-monster.

"NO! Wait!" Tommy said as he followed behind them.

Meso-monster hit them with the telekinesis as well. Jason, Billy and Tommy yelled in pain. They were dropped to the ground hard and their suits demorphed as well. They looked up to see him coming towards them.

"Yooouuuu aaaarrrreee weeeeeaaaaakk!" he said and prepared to finish of Jason, Billy and Tommy. Just then, Meso-monster's wrist began glowing orange. He looked at it confusingly. "Whhhattt!"

"What the!" Billy said as he got up and walked toward Meso-monster. Just then, the orange light came off of his arm and hovered in the air for a few seconds before it came racing towards Billy. Billy held out his arms to accept the light, but when it came to him, it knocked him down and headed toward the big group of Rangers. "Not again," Billy mumbled to himself as he looked back while the band hovered over them and then shot down to its selected owner behind the group. Hayley.

"What?" Hayley said as she examined the glowing DinoThunder Bracelet that was now on her arm.

"NO!" Mesogog said. "Daammmmnnnn youuuuu!" At that moment, the Troodonzord stopped fighting against the zords and became tame like the other zords.

"Hayley! You're a ranger now!" Conner said surprised as he grabbed her arm to examine it too.

"Another DinoThunder Ranger?" Tommy said in shock. "Good Lord! We're like an army"

"Tommy, I can't be a…."

"Yes you can," Billy said as he came up to her.

"It is the Troodon, Hayley," Tommy said. "Morph now! They need you!"

"…Right," Hayley said timidly and did the movements to morph. "DinoThunder….Power Up…Haaa!" Hayley closed her eyes in fear as she morphed. When she opened them, she had an orange Ranger suit with silver trim instead of white and she has shoulder pads like Tommy, only they were rounded off. "Wow! This is what it feels like?" Hayley stood up and pulled out a black and gold device.

"HEY wait!" Tommy said annoyingly. "That is the shield generator!" Hayley's weapon was the shield generator that Tommy had used it to trick Marty the Mackerel into hitting the Funky Fisherman to free him. The generator then turned from black and gold to orange and silver. "Awww MAN! That was mine!"

"Hayley! This is great!" Conner said as the other DinoThunder Rangers except Tommy crowded around her. "Bad news, Mesogog! We have another Ranger!" Meso-monster growled in frustration.

The seven DinoThunder Rangers stood before the mighty Mesogog, poised for battle. They each took their stances.

"Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!" Conner screamed.

"Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!" Ethan bellowed.

"Plesio Power, Green Ranger!" Devin yelled.

"Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!" Kira cried.

"Dilopho Power, Pink Ranger!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Drago Power, White Ranger!" Trent shouted.

"Troodon Power, Orange Ranger!" Hayley shrieked.

"DinoThunder Ranger Power, UNITE!" the whole group roared.

"Hold on guys! Don't start this party without me." Tommy said as he stood up. "DinoThunder, Power Up, HA!" Tommy then had a look of panic and shock on his face. He didn't feel what he normally felt when he would morph. As a matter of fact, he didn't feel anything at all.

"Tommy?" Jason said. He saw the look on his best friend's face and knew something was wrong.

"I can't morph," Tommy said in a defeated tone. The older Rangers grew wide-eyed while the DinoThunder Rangers looked back at him.

"Thhhhattt isss beecccauussse Iiii drrraainnneeeddd yooouuuurr pppoowwerrr, Blllacckkk Rrrannnngerr!" Meso-monster hissed. Tommy growled irritably to himself.

"Don't worry Dr. O," Trent said as the DinoThunder Rangers turned to face the Meso-monster once again.

"Yeah, we can handle him," Ethan said confidently.

"Stand back, guys," Devin said to the unmorphed Rangers and Anton Mercer.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" all of the DinoThunders yelled and they transformed into their more powerful, rage-filled forms. Hayley's spikes however where double-spiked and curved out a little. Hayley turned on the shield generator. The Rangers ran up to Meso-monster except for Hayley and tried to get any hits on him. Kira jumped up, flew upwards and then came down to strike just after Devin slashed at him. Conner twirled his staff around to create distance in between him and Meso-monster. Trent came in and used his speed with Cassidy coming in right behind him after he had finished with her crossbow. Ethan then stabbed at him with a charged shoot. Meso-monster used his telekinesis to make the ground beneath the Rangers explode.

"HAYLEY!" Tommy yelled. "What are you doing?" Hayley was shaking.

She said nervously, "Tommy! I don't know what to…"

"Do something! They need your help!" The unmorphed Rangers, Anton and Hayley looked at the fight and saw the Rangers get hit with Meso-monster's huge tail. The Rangers were groaning in pain.

"I…" She looked at her weapon and then summoned the courage to run up to Meso-monster and used her shield to push him back. To her and everyone's surprise, she was pushing Meso-monster's body back about twenty feet. She then swung her arm and he went flying back into the wall.

"Holy shit!" Rocky said in surprise and shock. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Look out Hayley!" Anton said. Meso-monster was about to throw his massive arm down upon her, but then Conner in Triassic form blocked the attack with his shield. He threw him back into the wall and pulled Hayley behind him.

"Shield of Triumph! Sword mode!" Conner yelled, charged his sword and then slashed a huge gash into Meso-monster. Meso-monster fell up and against the wall and lay there panting and groaning in pain. The DinoThunder Rangers ran up and combined their weapons except for Hayley and Trent. "Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Z-Hunter Bow!" Cassidy said as she and Devin put their weapons together. Trent and Hayley aimed their weapons at Meso-monster as the others did.

"FIRE!" all the DinoThunder Rangers said and hit Meso-monster. A huge explosion followed and a huge cloud of smoke. The whole group rejoiced as the older Rangers ran up to them. They hugged each other and then the DinoThunder teen all tackled Tommy at once, making him almost fall over.

"We did it!" Conner yelled.

"Good job, rookie!" Jason said as he patted Conner's helmet. "Good job everyone!"

"It all worked out," Billy said.

"Yeah," Cassidy said. "We got the rest of the team back, we got our zords back AND we got to meet the first Red and Blue Ranger ever. This is such an honor. Would you mind giving an interview?"

"What!" Conner and Ethan yelled in surprise. "REALLY!"

Tommy laughed, "Yes they were the originals. They even taught me a thing or two about being a ranger. Don't maul them." Jason and Billy laughed. Just then, they heard someone shouting for them. As the person drew closer, they saw that it was Elsa.

"ELSA!" Anton said as she came up to the group.

"I was pulling up and I saw you hit him!" she said happily and hugged Conner and Ethan. She hugged Kira and Trent and then gave Tommy a two-armed hug. Katherine winced when she saw the two hugging. Tanya noticed Katherine's reaction.

"Now that we destroyed his fortress," Hayley said, "he can't come back."

"You destroyed his base!" Tommy said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Devin said. "Hayley placed a few bombs in the place and the island started to sink when we tried to escape."

"I didn't expect for the island to be that unstable after we attacked it before," Hayley said. "But we know now that he can't come back." Just then, a shot came out of nowhere and hit Tommy sending him flying backwards. Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Everyone's body set into shock for a moment. Once they realized what had happened, Katherine, Elsa, Anton, and Jason ran up to him first before the others did. They saw a burn mark the size of a baseball on his chest as Tommy groaned in pain. They turned around to find out where it had come from and saw their worst fear realized, Meso-monster was against the wall with his hand near his head and a vial of dark blue ooze in the other. He had use telekinesis to shoot Tommy.

"IT ISN"T OOOVVVEEERRR!" Meso-monster growled and broke the vial in his hand. The ooze began to react to Meso-monster and the energy that it was generating spread all over his body much like the affects of the Hydro-regenerator. Just then, Meso-monster's body began to expand and grow.

"Oh no!" Tommy winced under his breath. When Meso-monster reached thirty stories, he used his telekinesis and created huge explosions around the Rangers. The tiny Rangers, Elsa and Anton covered their heads as debris was flying in all directions. The morphed Rangers shielded the unmorphed ones to keep them from getting hit. Meso-monster unleashed his attack on the city itself and huge fires and explosions were appearing everywhere. Tommy yelled at the top of his lungs to the DinoThunders, "CALL THE ZORDS!"

"THHEERRREE ISSS NOOTTHHIING YOUU CANNN DOOOO, RANNGEEERRRS!" Meso-monster yelled evilly. Clearly, Tommy and the older Rangers knew that he had lost his mind.

"NOW!" Tommy yelled. The DinoThunders called their zords and ran to them as fast as they could trying to dodge all the psychic attacks that were being thrown at them. Hayley tamed the Troodonzord and jumped into it. Haley's zord combine with the Creteo Megazord and attached as guns onto the shoulders. The three Megazords got into their fighting stances. The ZEO Rangers, Elsa and Anton ran as fast as they could to try and get out of the area with Jason and Billy carrying Tommy as best as they could. Tommy stopped them however and looked back at the fight.

"Tommy! What are you..?" Jason yelled, but then stopped and looked up at the fight along with everyone else.

They could hear the DinoThunder Rangers yelling as they ran to Meso-Monster to attack. The Thundersaurus Megazord grabbed the mid-section as the other Megazords started to punch him. Meso-monster used his powers to hit all three of them off of him and back into a building shattering all the windows. Cassidy, Devin and Hayley got up and aimed carefully.

"Troodo Guns! FIRE!" the three yelled. A barrage of shots hit Meso-monster. The Rangers gasped when they found out that it didn't work. He had caught the shots in mid-air and then he sent them right back hitting all three Megazords.

Trent got up, jumped onto a building and jumped down at Mesomonster. "TAIL ATTACK!" he yelled. The Dino Stegazord tumbled as it came down on Meso-monster, but he caught the Megazord before it hit him and he tossed Trent into Conner and the others.

"Triassic Megarover!" Conner yelled and it came. Conner jumped from the Thundersaurus to the rover and then changed it into the Mezodon Megazord. "Ok, Mesogog! I have had it with you!" He pulled out the hatchets and slashed at Meso-monster. Unfortunately, he dodged it, grabbed the arms and tossed Conner and the zord into the other zords.

"NO!" Tommy yelled. His fists grew tighter as he watched helplessly as his students and friend were being beat upon. They were losing…badly. Elsa grabbed Tommy's arm.

"Tommy! We have to go!" she said as she pulled on him.

Katherine looked at her and started to tear up. She went up to Tommy and pulled on his other arm and yelled, "Tommy! Let's go! You can't do anything for them by being in the way!"

"But they…" he said as he watched in horror as Ethan and Kira's Megazord landed on the ground in front of the other ones. He looked at the ground thinking of what he could do.

"Tommy! They are fighting with everything they have!" Jason said as he came in front of him to grab him. "You can't do anything for them. There is nothing left for you here!" Tommy looked up at Jason with the most serious look on his face and Jason back away when he saw it. He knew that crossing Tommy at this point would be useless to do. "I refuse to accept that!" Tommy said, pushed Jason out of the way and ran towards the fight.

"NOOOO!" Katherine yelled as she tried to run after him, but was stopped by Adam and Billy.

"Kat! Let's go!" Billy said. "We can't do anything for them!" Katherine was hysterical as she fought against them.

"LET ME GO!"

Tommy ran to one of the nearby buildings and looked at the elevator. From what he saw, the doors were open and inside the bottom was full of rock and debris. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could to try to get to the roof.

"We are getting slaughtered here!" Conner yelled.

"What do we do?" Ethan yelled as he and Kira grabbed onto their control panels to keep from falling over.

"We need to form the Valkasaurus Megazord!" Trent yelled as he laid there on the back wall of the zord.

"The Brachiozord is down for the count," Kira said. "We need it for that!"

"Then we need to make a new formation," Hayley said. The Creteo Megazord helped the other two up.

"A new one?" Conner said. "Can we do that with this many zords?"

"Let's give it a try!" Cassidy said. "If we don't try something, we are going to be Mesogog's lunch!"

"We have to try everything we can! We need to throw everything we have at him!" Devin said.

"It's possible guys," Hayley said with confidence. The Troodon is the smartest dinosaur there is, remember? It's telling me that we can combine our own individual zords with the Stegazord to form out strongest zord yet!"

"Ok! Let's do this then!" Conner said. "Initiating zord formation!" All the zords except for the Thundersauras zord broke apart from each other and started assembling all together. The Dragozord attached like it normally did on the Thundersauras Megazord as if they were forming the Valkasaurus and then the formation moved down on top of the Dilophozord. The bottom half of the Stegazord and the T-Rex's head moved to the very front of the Devin's zord as the top half of the Stegazord broke in two and connected to the Thundersaurus's arms like cannons. The head of Devin's and the body of Cassidy's zord became shoulder cannons. The head of Cassidy's zord landed right on top of the Pretazord. Hayley's zord broke into two and became two guns and attached onto the Thundersauras's arms near the forearms. The helmet of the new formation shot out of the Dilophozord and landed on top of the Thundersaurus's head completing the formation. They had made the DinoThunder Ultrazord. All of the Rangers were in one cockpit standing at their own console.

"DINOTHUNDER ULTRAZORD, POWER UP!" they all screamed.

"WHOA!" Ethan said. "This is sweet."

"I never knew that we could do this!" Kira said.

"This is sooo cool!" Trent said.

The rangers looked around the cockpit and noticed that there was still one console with no one standing behind it. It was black. "Tommy" everyone thought to themselves.

"Okay guys," Conner shouted, "Let's do this for Dr. O!"

"Look out!" Cassidy said. Meso-monster had swung his humungous tail at them. It hit the newly formed Ultrazord, but it didn't do much damage to it.

"Whoa!" Rocky said as they stopped trying to keep Katherine back. "That is awesome!"

"WOW!" Adam and Jason said.

"GO DINOTHUNDER!" Tanya yelled.

"Wow, Anton, that is…" Elsa said.

"Unbelievable," Anton said.

"YYYOOUUUU THIIINKKK THAAATT CAANNN SSTOOPP MMEEEEEE?" Meso-monster said and used his telekinesis and hit the Ultrazord hard. The zord shook with the Rangers inside it trying to hold on for dear life.

"Guys! We need to finish it now!" Conner yelled.

"We need a good five second charge to make a big enough blast to finish him for good," Hayley said. "Conner! We need time!"

"Which is the one thing we don't have!"

At that moment, Tommy had reached the rooftop, panting and trying to catch his breath. He looked at the new formation in awe. He looked down at his bracelet, which became the morpher and he tried once more to morph. He prayed with all of his will for the suit to work. The suit did form around him, but he knew that it wasn't going to hold. He pulled the Brachio Staff out of its sheath and held it out. Just after he did that however, the suit gave up and demorphed. He was back as regular Tommy, but was surprised when he realized that he was still holding the Brachio Staff. It hadn't disappeared along with the suit.

"Guys!" Tommy yelled into his bracelet.

"Dr. O!" Conner said as they looked up at him. The building that Tommy was on was about forty stories tall and higher than the zords.

"Tommy! Stay away!" Hayley said. Meso-monster shot another psychic blast at the zords, which pushed them back and farther away from Tommy. He saw that Meso-monster was using the attack again to push them back and walk closer towards them so he could hit them. Tommy figured that the psychic blasts were giving Meso-monster the unfair advantage and knew that if the Rangers stood a chance of getting a shot at him, they had to take out the source of the psychic nervous center where he was channeling the energy; the middle of the forehead.

"Energy Orb!" Tommy yelled as he did the motions for the attack and shot it at Meso-monster. It missed and hit one of the psychic blasts that Meso-monster sent toward the DinoThunder Ultrazord. "Crap!" Tommy knew that if he was going to take out that point on his head, he needed to be closer. Dangerously close. He knew that the attacks out of suit were hurting him physically and what he was about to do would be the most insane thing imaginable.

"Charge the weapons!" Conner said.

"Weapons charging!" Cassidy said.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Devin yelled as he looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ethan yelled in shock.

"NO WAY!" Kira yelled.

"The hell is he doing!" Trent said as he watched Tommy jump off the building and on top of Meso-monster's head. Meso-monster felt Tommy land on his head and tried to grab him, but he couldn't because his arms couldn't reach. Tommy ran up to the front of the head and aimed carefully.

"ENERGY ORB!" Tommy yelled as he did the attack. A huge explosion erupted on Meso-monster's head. After a second of thick smoke and sparks flying, the Rangers and friends below and the DinoThunder Rangers could see Tommy falling head first to the ground. Meso-monster was staggering and yelling in pain. Tommy's attack had hit its mark.

"NOOOOOO!" Katherine yelled utter horror as she broke free of Billy and Adam's grip and began running as fast as she could to try to break Tommy's fall.

"Katherine!" Tanya yelled as the others ran after her. Tommy hit Meso-monster's knee on the way down. Unfortunately, Tommy landed on the sidewalk on his back.

"Weapon's charged, Conner," Trent said.

"This is for you Dr. Oliver!" Conner yelled in anger.

"FIRE!" the DinoThunder Rangers yelled and shot at Meso-monster. The shot hit and made a huge explosion and destroyed all of Meso-monster. It was finally over, but at what cost?

Katherine was horror struck when she saw Tommy. He was cut up pretty badly and was bleeding everywhere. His body laid there limp with his arms and legs thrown to one side. His face was emotionless with his eyes closed and blood coming from his mouth. She ran up and tried to hug him, refusing to accept the truth.

"DON'T!" Billy yelled as he came up. Katherine looked back at Billy with tears and confusion in her eyes. He came up to Tommy and checked his vital signs, his breathing and his pulse. Unfortunately, he couldn't find either one of them. Very somberly Billy said, "Nothing. He's gone. Damn it Tommy, you stubborn fool. Why do you always sacrifice yourself for everyone else!"

Katherine looked back at Tommy and put her head on Tommy's chest sobbing uncontrollably.

"We have to do something! I won't lose my bro! Not like this!" Jason said as he came around and put his ear to Tommy's chest. He began to do CPR on Tommy. "Katherine, I need you to give him mouth to mouth." Katherine looked down at Tommy hesitantly.

"Katherine?" Tanya said.

"Kat?" Adam said. They could see her look of pain behind the tears.

"Come on Kat!" Rocky said. "If you aren't going to do it, let someone else do it." Katherine nodded her trembling head, looked down at Tommy's lifeless body, squeezed his nose, put her mouth to his and blew into it. Katherine felt wrong doing this. She has always wanted to kiss him, but she felt like she was stealing a kiss from him even though she wasn't really kissing him. She and Jason continued to do CPR.

"Guys! Be right back!" Billy said and ran off.

As Billy ran off, the DinoThunder Rangers came running up. They were shocked at the condition of their teacher. They demorphed and ran to the other Rangers' sides. Anton and Elsa came up to Trent and the three of them hugged each other for comfort as they cried. Billy came running back with something in his hands.

"The cell charger?" Hayley asked. "Why that?"

"I thought that a jolt could start his heart up," Billy said as he took the clasps that were attached to the charger and pulled them off to expose the wires. The Rangers, Elsa and Anton backed away from Tommy as Billy got the charger ready. He put the wires over his heart. "Stand clear!" He backed up and turned on the charger. Tommy's body jumped, as it was flooded with electricity. Billy stopped the machine and then checked his heart and breathing. Nothing.

"Do it again!" Jason said.

"It needs to recharge first," Billy said as he grabbed the wires. "Two minutes." Jason and Katherine continued CPR as the others watched. They were all beginning to give up hope now. After the cells were charged, Billy tried it again. When he bent down to listen to his heart, he had a look of surprise on his face. He had found a pulse. "Guys! He's alive."

"What!" Jason said. Conner bent down beside his teacher next to Jason.

"Come on, Dr. O," Conner said as he grabbed his teacher's hand. "You can make this."

"I highly doubt it, Conner," Anton said. "He is so badly hurt. That jolt only gave him a few minutes to say goodbye."

"No.." Katherine said as she hugged Tommy's limp body. She sobbed as she laid there next to him.

"Katherine, I am so sorry," Hayley said as she put her hand on Katherine's hand that was holding onto Tommy's other hand. A few seconds later, Hayley's hand started to glow orange. The cuts on Tommy's arm began to heal. "What? The heck?"

"His arm is healing!" Elsa said.

"Hayley! I remember! When we were dinos Mesogog mentioned what the orange gem could do. Your dino power is healing!" Ethan said happily.

"Quickly Hayley! Over here!" Jason said as moved for her to get a better place to use her dino power. She knelt down, put her hands over Tommy's heart and waited for her hands to glow. They did and the Rangers watched in disbelief as Tommy's torn body began to rapidly heal. Tommy then opened his eyes as he let out a huge gasp for breath.

"Oh thank God!" Kira said as the others hugged each other. Hayley smiled as she was healing Tommy still.

"Wha…did we get him?" Tommy said weakly.

"Yeah we did," Conner said as the DinoThunder teenagers hugged Tommy. They were relieved to see that he was alright. The group went back to Tommy's house and bandaged him up. Conner and Kira brought their cars to the house after they found them. Even though Hayley had healed most of Tommy, there were still a few cuts and bruises.

"Well, he is finally gone!" Conner said.

"It has been a while since we last fought like that," Billy said.

"Yeah, I am getting too old for this," Jason said.

"Me too," Tommy said as he hugged his best friend. The Rangers laughed.

"We're just glad that you are alright, Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, what made you do that?" Devin said.

"I knew that I had to do something," Tommy said. "I knew that I couldn't get him when he was attacking like that. There was no way we could have taken out his psychic source. So, I did the stupidest thing ever and well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, it was stupid!" Rocky said. "You scared us half to death!" Tommy grinned nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. Tommy winced when he pulled one of the bruised muscles.

"You rest Tommy!" Elsa said as she grabbed his arm and pulled it down gently. Katherine smiled painfully when she saw her do that.

Just then, Conner's cell went off. Ethan gave Conner an annoyed looked. "I'll change the ring tone!" Conner said as he looked at the caller ID. His face grimaced when he saw the number. "Oh no!"

"What?" Kira asked. "Who is it?"

"My mom!" Conner said with a scared look on his face. "We went missing and I didn't call her. What am I supposed to say, 'Gee mom, sorry, but me and my friends accidentally got turned into half human-half dinosaur creatures for a few days and my fingers were too big for me to dial a phone.' Man! Is she going to be mad!" Just then, Ethan and Kira's cell phones went off too. The two looked at each other as all three answered their phones. "Hello?" You could hear Conner's, Ethan's and Kira's family members yelling at them through the phone. Katherine got up and left the room as the others listened and laughed as the three Rangers tried to make up excuses. Tanya saw this and followed her out of the room. She saw Katherine gazing out the window with a sad, far away look.

"Kat? You okay?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah," Katherine said half-heartedly. Tanya knew that something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…nothing. Nothing at all."

"Katherine, are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Katherine said as she looked up at Tanya.

"Yeah, are you?" Katherine was trying to avoid eye contact with Tanya now. "You are! I knew it!" Katherine blushed. "Of Elsa, right?"

"Yeah," Katherine said in a defeated tone. "I can tell she loves him."

"Really?" Tanya said confused. "I didn't see that at all." Just then, Elsa came into the room.

"I saw you walk out of the room," she said. "Are you okay, Katherine?"

"I…" Katherine said.

"Elsa, do you have a crush on anyone?" Tanya said bluntly.

"Tanya!" Katherine protested.

"I do!" Elsa said. "Why do you ask?"

"We weren't sure, but we thought you had feeling for Tommy." Katherine turned scarlet when Tanya said that.

"Me?" Elsa said and then chuckled a little. "To be frank, I did at one time before you came here when I was working for Mesogog, but we talked after we defeated Mesogog the first time and he told me that he had a girlfriend already."

"A girlfriend?" Katherine said as she looked up.

"Yeah, you," Elsa said. "He told me very shyly that he loves you. Wait! Is that why you have been so funny?" Katherine nodded and Elsa laughed. "Don't worry. I have my eyes on Anton. Have been for months now." Katherine hugged Elsa.

"Thank you," Katherine said with a smile.

"Girls! Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent are leaving," Rocky said as he poked his head into the room. The girls went outside and joined the other adults as they were saying their goodbyes.

"You be careful driving!" Tommy said as he tried to steady himself. Katherine came up underneath his arm to hold him up. He smiled at her.

"We will!" Conner said. "You guys take care of Dr. O for us, won't you Cass?"

"We will," she said. "Devin and I will do our best."

"Guys! Keep in touch!" Jason said. "I want to hear how you all are doing."

"Right!" Conner said and gave a thumbs up.

"Goodbye guys!" Ethan said as he got into Trent's car and the other Rangers got into theirs.

"Bye!" the adults said. Conner and the others drove off and out of sight.

"So what now?" Billy said.

"Well, why don't we do what we were planning to do before Mesogog interfered," Jason said.

"And that is?" Billy said.

"To mooch off of Tommy for a couple of days."

"HEY!" Tommy said with an annoyed tone and the others laughed as they went into Tommy's house to have lunch.

**THE END**

**Wow! Finished finally! TM: It has been a slice! TIC: Adios for now guys!**

**We aren't sure yet, but there might be a third installment in the near future. We'll keep ya posted. :D**


End file.
